The White Knight
by crazyjman80
Summary: Len Kagamine, a ordinary high school kid. His life is and always will be ordinary and not interesting... or will it. Will superpowers change that? New York City. Here is where heroes are born. Here's where they live and where they will fight and die. Len will learn a lesson on life, love and general badassery.
1. Prologue of a Hero

**That's right guys, I'm working on my first Vocaloid fanfiction and it's going to be superheroes. As you likely already guessed, this one will be a hell of a story focusing around Len and his upcoming life as a superhero. There are going to be some parallels to the original Spider-Man movie series because I hate the crap that the amazing Spider-Man Became. I kept it different enough so that it doesn't seem like you're reading a Vocaloid-ified version of Spider-Man.**

**Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**(Fair warning, if you live in New York or are a fan of New York football... well, I'm originally from Chicago... so uh... Fair warning, Da Bears)**

**...**

Leonard "Len" James Kagamine, blonde, blue eyes, handsome, what could women not love about this dude? He's an adorable idiot without much to lose in life, so why did women ignore this guy. Welcome to New York, city of assholes and Yankees fans (yes, there is a difference,) the big Apple with no form of Apple to be seen. Len had grown up in this city for much of his life with his twin sister and mom, Erin "Rin" Allison Kagamine and Haku Yowane respectively.

His mom, Haku, took him in when he and Rin were only babies. She took them in after their father died in Afghanistan. He was in the USMC and was a Staff Sergeant Paul Kagamine and a damned good Marine. The sarge and Haku never really got along though, in fact they kinda hated each other do they never got married. (hence why Haku's last name isn't Kagamine) The only reason they got together and had Len and Rin was a little mistake on Haku's part one new years eve. But they both loved Len and Rin more than most anything else in the world, so Len and Rin bounced between Haku and Paul's custody, Haku lived in queens and Paul in Brooklyn.

Len and Rin were both Seniors at James Hammett Ulrich High School in Queens with principle R. Trejillo. The twins both liked being at that school, the two had so many friends... ah, who the hell am I kidding, the only one with friends was Rin. Len was just flat out awkward with other people and generally clung to his sister and the friend Len had, a dude by the name of Al. Guy was huge, bigger than most people should even be, even he though didn't like being around Len as he was a relatively strange guy to be around. The only real reason that Len and Rin didn't hang out as much together was because the two hated each other, well, not hated, but fought with each other every day about stupid things to the point where they fought 75% of the time.

Today was no different than most other days in New York, it was hot, too many cars on the road at one time, too much road rage, and way too many homeless guys to actually count. While at the moment it all seemed to be normal and routine day of a New Yorker, something today will happen to a certain blonde friend of ours that will turn him into the hero this city deserves and will very soon, need. Yup, welcome to New York people, it's going to be a long day.

...

Len and Rin were on there way to yet another boring day at school. Len was sitting back listening to his MP3 player, it was currently blasting Avenged Sevenfold, more specifically, Nightmare, the radio edit. Len grew up listening to rock and roll basically his whole life, so did Rin although she didn't like it quite as much though.

Len was sitting in the middle of the bus, maybe 8 or 9 seats back with Big Al. Rin was up in the front with her friends. Len's headphones blared loudly to the point where even Al was growing annoyed it, so much to the point where Al was beginning to get pissed. He shook Len's shoulder. "Hey Len, your freaking headphones man."

"What?" Len said taking them out.

"Your damn headphones. They're too friggin loud!" He yelled at Len.

"Sorry." Len said unplugging them from his ears. "Where we at?" He asked.

"A few minutes to the school." Al replied.

"Seems legit enough." Len replied. "What are we doing in Mathers class?"

"Something stupid probably." Al replied. "By the way, you didn't turn your damn headphones down."

"Sorry, God." He said in a mocking tone turning off the music.

"I didn't say off."

"But you were thinking it." Len said in response.

"You're going to go deaf at that volume you know." Al pestered him.

"And?" Len said rolling his eyes. "What do I care? It's not like it will have any actual effect on me anyway. Even if it does, one mistake ain't going to destroy me anyway."

"This coming from a guy who made out with his sister."

"Hey, twincest is wincest..." he said trying to hold on to what little dignity was left. Len and Rin once went to a party in the middle of the night... luckily Haku generally works late didn't catch them. "And I was high, so there's that." Len said playing it off.

"Whatever bro. You done goofed, no girl wants to go out with the guy who was sucking his sister's face." Al pointed out.

"Then why are girls swarming Rin? Is she like a dike magnet or something? Wait a minute."

"True, flat chest, blue eyes, blond, short." Al told Len. "She's swarming with girls because she has friends who she made the honest way. Besides, you got me." Al said optimistically and pessimistically at the same time.

"I feel even more alone." Len joked in a monotone voice. Len's attention when from talking with his only friend to staring off at something. Al took notice.

"Len, the Hell are you looking at?" He asked demanding an answer.

Len at first didn't respond until. "Huh, what?" Len said.

Al noticed what he was looking at. Another senior here, she was cheer captain for the school football team. Miku Hatsune. She was beautiful... did i say beautiful, I meant boner explosion. Her long blue hair tied up in twintails, gray sleeveless shirt, blue eyes and all that good stuff. She was the reason Len was lost.

"Len? Are you..." Al asked. "Are you just staring at Miku?"

"Uh..."

"You are." Al accused, Len did nothing in response. "Dude forget her. You ain't going out with that. That and she has a boyfriend. She is hella out of your league." Al told Len.

"Don't mean i can't dream." Len said hopefully.

"Your dreams involve your hand and a bottle of lotion." Al criticized.

"Shut up." Len replied chuckling.

"Whatever bro." Al said to him. "Just promise me you won't be outside her house with a video camera and a-"

"Shut it dude." Len said shoving his hand into his face.

The bus just kept on driving in its way to school. Nothing out of the ordinary here right? True, not here anyway.

...

**Around the same time. Anderson Biotech lab. Underground Downtown Manhattan.**

Inside a biohazard filled lab, it's as drab and boring and sterile and... Whatever, you get that idea. Haku worked for Anderson Biotech since she finished high school, more or less as an intern but slowly found her way to a top researcher on human enhancements. She had been apart of a development team to basically turn people into Captain Americas. Unfortunately they've been working on this since Len and Rin were born to no real avail.

However as all big companies are, Anderson has some dirty laundry to hide and Haku knows all too much about it. Human Experimentation. Illegal in all capital letters. ILLEGAL for better visual aid. Haku had been trying to collect enough evidence to convict Anderson and stop them dead in their tracks. She was busy now finishing up research.

Haku had been working roughly since yesterday, so it was about time to go home. She was putting away the vials filled with different mixtures and compounds of chemicals and other things of that nature when her advisor came into the room. "Yowane." He said to her.

"Sir." She said putting away her stuff.

"Tomorrow I'm going with my partners to Simmons to discuss a deal. I need you to keep everything under wraps while I'm gone."

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Good. You're free to finish whatever it was you were doing." He told her.

As he walked out of the room. She sighed to herself. She works longer than most Americans do and only gets paid half of what she should be getting paid. She has to raise twins who regularly break things when they fight... and feed them when they decide to be potheads, but that's issue. This was the very reason that when she was finished putting away the vials and stuff she pulled out a flask full of Saki. As far as she was concerned, the only thing worth drinking.

She finished slamming it down when her own personal cell phone went off. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"You got it?" The voice in the other end asked.

"Yeah i got one."

"That's all we need."

"I know." She replied. "Doc, I don't think we need me sneaking veils of crap out every night."

"It's morning."

"Are you fu-" she stopped herself. "Nevermind. I can get you the shipment of VC-0L1-D, this is the stuff that might actually work."

"If we get that somewhere where it belongs, out of their reach. We can end this." He told her. "All we need is a little more time."

"The convoy is leaving tomorrow."

"Guess we're working overtime."

Haku sighed. "I guess so." She sighed hanging up the phone and chugging the last of the Saki.

She looked at her watch. Len and Rin were on their way to school. Means she needs to go home now. She grabbed her bags and left, hoping to beat the morning traffic of New York... yeah right.

...

** 's another work by me.**

**Next week is something different. Hint. Like GTA V... only luckier.**

**Still working on a name though.**

**Okay then. Continue on with the stuff you were doing before.**

**-CJM80**


	2. Just Another Day

Another good old day at school... or maybe not. Len had been doing this long enough to know when a day was just going to drag on all friggin day. Luckily it was once again quitting time and he could go home to his house out in the suburbs with his sister, Rin..The bus didn't normally fill up with people for the afternoon run simply because everyone was going to work or with a friend. Len really didn't have either.

Moving on to the point, Len was getting off the bus and going home to his nice grey, literally grey, house. Rin was right behind him with her backpack filled with CITS homework and other college course stuff. Len had regular people homework which he regularly ignored. That's what really sucks about being Len, living in his sister's shadow... as far as academics go anyway.

"Len." Rin started while the two walked together.

"What?" He asked back.

"Al tells me you were staring at Miku again."

"Course he would, nothing's sacred with that guy." He replied. Len and Al were some good friends, so good in fact that apparently telling Rin things was common practice.

"So how into her are you?" Rin asked her.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Len asked her.

"Simple, you obviously like her. I'm just asking how much."

"Enough to make me want a lobotomy." Len replied harshly to the little sister.

"Denial." Rin hummed to herself.

As the two walked along the sidewalk to their house, one thing became increasingly apparent, New York sucked. Len and Rin had been here their entire lives, it's all they really knew. But they wanted something better with their lives other than A-Holes who beat their wives regularly next door.

Be that as it may Len and Rin continued to their house. It was in sight now.

"Hey Rin." Len asked her.

"What?"

"Ever wonder what it's like outside the city?"

"From what I can tell. Not much different." She replied uninterested. "Why, you want to go to Jersey or something?"

"I was thinking maybe further away." Len replied. "Florida maybe."

"Florida? You know something weird happens every week there right?" She told him. "Just this week some guy tried to make a documentary about a guy who had sex with a dolphin."

"Okay maybe not Florida, but somewhere outside New York." He explained. "I hate living here."

The two were in front of their house. "You mean you hate living with us?"

"With you, maybe." Len rebuked.

"Thanks for being an ass Len." She said taking her key out. "Maybe next time you can tell mom." She said putting the key into the door. "Besides, the Hell would you go anyway?"

"Somewhere." Len replied walking into their house. "Anywhere but here." Haku was in the other room. Only a few minutes ago did she awaken from her nap.

"You know if you weren't such an idiot, you'd have more friends."

"If you weren't such a bitch, this conversation wouldn't be happening." Len rebuked.

Rin's balled her hand into a fist. "The Hell did you just say to me?" Rin asked.

Haku came in to greet the two. "Hey you two, welcome..." She arrived in time to watch the twins fight... again.

"I said, you bitch." Len said angrily to her. Rin swung at his face sending him stumbling back a bit. Rin came at him again in time for Len to regain coordination and got a face full of Len.

The twins were once again in a fist fight somewhere in the house. Haku sighed. She had enough of this for one day. She came up between the two, who were now in close proximity to each other punching and yanking at each other's hair, and smacked the two in the back of the head. The two stopped quickly after Haku hit them. She pulled the two apart.

"You two, need to stop!" She yelled at them. "You're going to break something expensive and important."

"But mom-" Len tired to say something but she cut them off again.

"No but mom me. I work to damn hard every day to make sure you two have a place to stay every night and some food to eat, and yet every day, instead of you two just coming home and doing your homework and getting along like normal siblings, you get into a fight every single day!" She yelled.

Len was looking for a way to get out of the fight but was coming up empty handed.

"It's bad enough your father got into fights every day that get him arrested now you two are trying give me a damn heart attack. Can't you two just for once just calm down and get along! You two are the reason I have so many black hairs, the reason why child protective services call the school because you two go with black eyes, they think I beat you two when really it's you two never getting along! Neither of you are going to go anywhere in this world of you can't get along with each other, you two just need to stop arguing or so help me God I'll do something to punish you two you won't forgive me for!" She finished yelling.

Len and Rin were both surprised she acted this way, normally she just separated them and sent them to their rooms or just made them do chores for an hour or two, but she went off on them today for some reason.

"Mom i-"

"Len just... shut up." Haku snapped trying to calm back down. She started to stumble back a bit.

"Mom!" Len and Rin gasped as she started to fall down.

The two grabbed her and saved her from falling back onto the ground while she nearly passed out on the floor. Haku was like normal people... a alcoholic and has some form of genetic issue that leaves then vulnerable to something people wouldn't have had to deal with as hundred years ago, that and she worked at a bio lab and had been doing it since roughly yesterday.

She was likely low on blood sugar and almost passed out. This wasn't the first time she almost passed out during the process, just the first time she did while yelling at the twins. Len and Rin brought Haku to the living room where they laid her down on the couch. Len went off into the kitchen while Rin went over to a cabinet with some meds in it.

The two came back with various things, Len had a box of chocolates while Rin came back with some medications she was supposed to be taking, keyword, supposed.

Len and Rin both basically shoved them into her and sat back and waited for a few minutes while she took the chocolate and medication. Within a few minutes she was back to looking like a normal version of herself.

Both of the twins were concerned for their mom, she almost passed out again and they wanted to apologize for nearly breaking everything in the front room. After a moment of Haku gaining her strength back, Len was the first to shell out an apology. "Mom, I'm sorry for what-"

"Len, just, go to your room." Haku said annoyed. Len stopped trying to defend himself, he did as his mom asked of him and went on his way back to his room upstairs. "Rin, you too." She told her. Rin was less likely to argue than Len. She got up and left without a hesitation.

Like that, the two twins left for their rooms leaving an agitated and stressed out Haku behind. She sighed at her own agony. She was condemned to a life where she had to raise two little ungrateful assholes who she had the unfortunate fate of calling her children. The worst part of it is, this wasn't even her biggest source of stress.

Her phone rings.

"Hello?" She says answering the phone.

"Haku. Is it ready?" A familiar voice answered.

"Yeah doc. It's ready and waiting. When the package leaves the compound, all you have to do is grab it and it's yours." She replied.

"Good, we're going to need it." He replied. "I'll contact you when we have the package."

"Thanks doc." She replied hanging up the phone. At the very least, this was going to plan.

...

"Luka, wake up." A voice called out to her. "Luka wake up." The faint voice called out to her. "Luka wake the Hell up!"

Luka shot awake. She sat up so fast she almost smashed her face into the roof of her car.

"Jesus, what the Hell were you doing last night?" Her partner asked her.

"Same thing as every night, try to take over the world." She joked in response. A veteran NYPD officer, Luka was no stranger to it hitting the fan. But on the upside she also had a logical reason to want to sleep all day, score one for not sleeping at night. A few weeks ago, she was assigned a rookie to teach, and as far as she was concerned, that meant she had a slave to do all her work while she reaps the rewards. That means sleep for once.

"Sergeant. You can't keep sleeping all day." He told her.

"Like Hell I can't." She replied. "I've been doing this long enough. I can sleep whenever I want." She replied sarcastically.

"But we're going to a domestic." He replied.

"How many times have you dragged me in there because you didn't know what you were doing?" She asked. He didn't answer. "My point exactly. You can handle this." She told him.

"But we're going to a-"

"Fine fine." She groaned. She slowly fixed her hat and long pink hair. "Your buying me beer when this is over." She told him. "Wake me when we're there."

"We're outside the place now." He quickly replied.

"Are we?" Luka asked surprised. "Nevermind buying me the beer, you learned to not wake me until we're there." She told him fixing her hat to go out in public.

...

**A/N- given everything that's happened in the last week. Feel lucky anything came out this week at all. Wait a minute...**


	3. Not Another Day

**A/N kill me later, just be thankful this came out at all**

…

Tossing a tennis ball back and forth, that's really all Len has been doing for a while now, _thud, thud, thud._ Over and over again, about an hour ago it had been pissing Rin off, now it was beginning to even annoy Len a bit. But obviously, he really didn't care, he had his own Playstation, and Rin had an Xbox, but it didn't read disks anymore so that pretty much invalidated having an Playstation, Rin was in her room right across from Len and she was busy hard at work blowing up buildings and stuff in Battlefield. Len did like CoD better anyway. No matter how boring stuff got though, he always did have a few good old fashioned Metallica and A7X CD's and a stereo to piss Haku and Rin off with.

Though as kickass as those were, the one thing that was beginning to really piss poor old Len off the fact that he had nothing to do right now. He had friends, okay he had one friend was beginning to grow tired of Len's bull, there was always his literal female counterpart and her friends. That could only end well though. Besides all the obvious reasons, at least his life couldn't get any worst, could it? A knocking at his door. "Len come and eat." Haku was telling him to go and eat. She almost had a heart attack a few minutes ago, there was no way anything she served was going to taste good, it would be heart healthy, but in no means good tasting.

He made his way down the stairs of his small queens home. Rin had obviously beaten him down as she was already in the kitchen grabbing a plate. He could smell it from here, a good old fashioned plate of asparagus, mashed potatoes and some kind of steamed veggie. Yup, dirt tasting dinner. Correction, dirt tastes better. He walked into the kitchen and found his nose was not wrong, asparagus, mashed potatoes and steamed peas and corn. He made a plate of this abomination he called dinner. What was wrong with having hamburger helper, or steak, or mac and cheese, or steak. Long story short, he wanted a 32 ounce steak, by the way, those are totally worth eating.

He wondered over to the living room where his dear old sister was watching TV eating a plate of Haku dinner. The TV was playing some kind of news report on crime and supposed allegations against Anderson Pharmaceutical, they did something involving Al Quesada or something along those lines of bad deeds. No one was actually watching the news, it was just white noise while they ate. Besides, what would they care right? Len sat down next to Rin. His fork was bent at the tip, but that's unimportant… or is it? Nah, it's not important. BUT IT IS! No, it's not. He ate the dirt tasting food his mom made forkful at a time.

Rin obviously hated the boredom of silence. "Len?"

"What?" he replied.

"What college you going to?" Rin asked the senior rhetorically as if he had the grades to go to college. Those honor students with the sense of humor.

"Ha-ha." He grumbled sarcastically. "I forgot miss Harvard over here wanted her little brother to go to college so she wouldn't be alone."

"You could at least pretend like you care about your future."

"You know me."

"Exactly, the Army wont even take you if you try. Your ASVAB scores would be too low to get in." Rin said to him. Ever since Len and Rin learned that their dad was in the USMC, Len always wanted to join. [by the way, US ARMY stands for Uncle Sam Ass Raped Me Yesterday. This joke is brought to you by Nature Box, for great tasting snacks, go to nature box dot com.] He knows the risk of enlisting, that wasn't what concerned him though, its what would happen if that did happen. He knows that Rin doesn't hate him… okay she does, but she's still his sister, she would probably be emotionally broken for awhile, Haku was a different story however, if Len enlisted and died… that's something that he didn't want to think about.

"Whatever. I'll get in somehow." Len told her.

"If you do, don't die." Rin told him. Haku was standing nearby, she was eating the food she made. She was listening to the mini conversation between the twins. It was actually nice when they don't try to kill each other over every little, literally kill each other sometimes. But enough of that, she was just happy they were at peace for the time being. As she finished her plate, she walked out into the kitchen again, somewhat to put the plate in the sink and somewhat to grab the stack of papers sitting on the counter. She flipped through them like… bills. Go figure most of them were indeed bills, one thing she did find though was a letter from the school Len and Rin went to.

'to the parent(s) of Len Kagamine.' is what it read. She usually just ignored these because they were usually just trying to tell her that Len and Rin got into a fight at school and needed extra attention and blah blah blah, and this time she was well and truly bored so she decided to actually read them. She opened it without mercy and started to read through it, and by read, I mean she more or less skimmed through it. Kind of like you reader. At first, the usual, 'Len has just barely passed this class, blah blah blah.' nothing out of the ordinary yet. She unintentionally found herself wandering into the living room with Len and Rin, still skimming through the paper. She finally came across the real reason the letter was sent, in bold letters.

**Len has behavioral issues that need to be resolved now.**

Her first thought was _well no shit Sherlock. _but she kept reading through it. It mostly just stated things she already knew, he often times got into fights, anti social, often times tired. Nothing out of the ordinary. She read a line that got her attention. 'after careful consideration, we have decided that in Len's best interest, we will not be graduating him this year.' Obviously this came as a bit of a surprise, the fact that they sent a letter and didn't just call her for one, but Len not graduating this year, that's just being a dick and a little uncalled for. She put the paper down. She knew something like this would have happened eventually, but she was kind of hoping that it wouldn't. She glanced at her son, of course he would get pissed, but there really was no getting around it, she had to at least make Len aware of the situation, or at the very least, let Len know she knows.

"Len." she called to him. He was really focused on the TV that he almost didn't hear her talking.

"Hmm? What?" He grumbled.

She showed him the paper. "Mind explaining this?" She didn't mean to sound pissed off, it just came out that way.

"Ah shit." He hissed under his breath.

"So you do know." She inquired.

"Yeah I know." Len told her. "Mr. Kobain told me." Mr. K. Kobain was his school counselor.

"Well." Haku said to him expecting a response of some form.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say something about it?" She asked him. Rin had not idea what was going on, she was busy watching TV still, doing her best to ignore them.

"Like what? 'oh yeah mom, I'm not graduating this year, bye.'" He said mocking his own voice.

"You could have at least told me." she scolded.

"What good would that have done me?" He asked.

"I could have helped."

"How? They're already trying to fail me-"

"They aren't trying to fail you, you're failing it yourself Len!" She started to raise her voice. She unintentionally set up and ignited her own powder keg of death.

Len sighed. "Of course. No one tries to help me, and I get blamed for it."

"You could try asking for it." Rin grumbled under her breath not moving her gaze from the TV. She was being sarcastic, but it was true.

"And you shut up!" Len yelled at Rin.

"Don't yell at her!" Haku yelled at Len. Of course, even dinner wasn't sacred from these kinds of things.

"Why? So you can yell at me undisrupted?" Len said stating the obvious.

"I don't mean to yell at you, you just always bring it up to that point." She scolded once more.

"Stop making me the bad guy, I'm just trying to do what they tell me all the time." Len rebuked. "The teachers all ignore me when I ask for any kind of help, and to top it off, everyone always compares me to Rin, every damn time they look at my grades or look at us both."

Haku grew slightly more angry with each passing second. "Len, maybe if you did what the teacher asked of you instead of just screwing around in the back of the class like an idiot, you might actually be doing good in school like Rin. And second off, you'll never accomplish anything in life unless you do something in school other than sit on your ass all day. you'll never even learn what the teacher is trying to teach you unless you actually listen too."

Now let me stop right here and explain something to any parents who are reading this, DO NOT compare children, especially twins. Haku is a relatively poor person at being a decent mother, she doesn't spend a whole lot of time at home with the kids because she works all freaking day and sometimes all night, so she has a bit of an excuse for not knowing some basic things.

Len heard this and knew right off the bat where this was going. "So what? I'm an idiot?" Len brought that up and she knew right off the bat that it was not the right thing to say at that particular moment. "fine…" Len said exceptionally calmly. "Guess I'll just go somewhere where worthless morons wont waste anyone's precious time." He said wandering out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked interrogatively. Len was simply just walking towards e door.

"Out for a bit." Len said putting his yellow hoodie on. He opened the creaky door and left.

Haku was still unable to process what just happened. She knew Len was the kind of person to over react and the twin with the temper, but that was uncalled for. She turned to Rin. "Get him!" She yelled at her.

Rin sighed. "No, I think this one is your fault." She said. "If I were the one to have pissed him off, I would have, but this one is on you." Rin said putting her plate down.

Haku just about had enough bullshit for one night. "Go to your damn room." she said pointing towards the stairs.

Rin, caught off guard. "Wait, what the hell, it's Len who you're mad at, not me!"

"Go!" She yelled.

Rin got to her feet in a pissed off way. "Goddamnit Len." Rin hissed under her breath. Tonight was going to be long, she just knew it.

…

Miku Hatsune, she was just about the prettiest girl at James Hammett-Ulrich High School and one of the best and brightest there. She did more than well on most of her subjects, she had plenty of good people she could consider a friend and many of the dudes in the school were head over heals in love with her and… you know what, you've all seen and heard this a thousand times before in other TV dramas and anime before. But like all normal people, she had one thing that she thought was a bad thing, she was in love with superheroes. She was one hell of a closet otaku. She would on occasion sneak out into the city to a few comic books and manga, she enjoyed it too, but she thought if anyone found out, no one would like her anymore. She had boyfriend who was unaware of this nerd side to her, but thankfully to her, he was a moron.

She was just doing her own thing screwing around in her room. The TV was on and it was on the Ultor channel. It was a show about two guys who find a baby in a old subway car and they're trying to take it to its mom. She wasn't really watching it though, she never really did care much for the Ultor channel. Her mind was on many things, most of them involved school. She was captain of the cheer squad [yes, we're going to use that cliché] and she needed to keep her grades up to stay on team, however she would much rather stay at home and watch Batman or something.

Her phone rings.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Hey Miku, what's up!" A loud voice yelled into her phone, she knew who this was. "So how you doing over there in the states sis!"

Miku's brother was a sniper in the US Navy [no, he is not Chris Kyle, don't know who that is, then you a damn communist.] He enlisted back when she first went into high school, leaving her alone at home with her mom. "Been good I guess, why the hell are you yelling?" She asked him.

"Cause its' loud as f-" a long static started to happen.

"What?" She asked politely.

"I said that t- and my - some fu- anyway I just wante-" Almost all static now.

"Bro, can you just call back when you have signal."

_Static_

She groaned and hung up the phone. She knew her brother loved her, she just kind of wished he wouldn't call if all he could get out was 'hi.' She went back to her normal doings again. She pulled out one of her favorite comics, Deadpool, everyone loved the merc with the mouth, and apparently so did Miku. Kicking back in her bed, she started to read through the book, outside some police cars went by going to a crime scene, probably a domestic, those are common here in the suburbs. She had grown somewhat used to the sounds of police sirens.

A couple of minutes and then her phone started to ring again, only this time she tried to ignore it. It stopped. She continued to read her book and attempted to ignore all other sounds as she read about the mercenary Deadpool. The phone rang again. She groaned a irritated moan of despair and answered it just to shut it up. "Hello?" She moaned into the phone.

"Hey, you hung up on -"

She sighed again. Once again all she was getting was static. "I cant hear you."

"Try putti-"

She decidedly hung up on the phone. It would pointless to keep trying to keep in touch with her brother, it wouldn't be very possible if the static was all she could hear. Putting her phone on the charger, she sat back down. This time a different feeling hit her, she was hungry. She groaned in anger though, she didn't have any food downstairs, not right now anyway, her mom left to go get more. So for now she would either have to wait until the food came home THEN wait for her mom to cook it THEN she could eat… or just order a pizza.

After nothing more than 10 seconds of thought, she decided to go for the latter. She picked her phone up again and unlocked it. She had Pizza Hut in her contacts list for this exact reason… and she has a stoner family and group of friends, so it's more than a useful number to have stored. She dialed the number for pizza.

"Hello, this is Pizza Hut of Queens. We have a special going on where if you buy one large pizza, get a free order of hot wings." The obviously big black woman answered.

"Yeah, I think I'll do the special."

"What kinda of pizza does yah wahn?"

"Pepperoni." She replied. Grabbing her wallet, her Marvel Superheroes wallet from Wal-Mart.

She knew what she wanted, and she was going to eat well tonight.

…

"Load it on! Hurry up." The worker said. "Come on, what the hell do you think they pay us for come on!" He yelled once again. He looked like any old construction worker on his job site, He had a construction hat on, for safety reasons. On the loading bay with him was a group of other similarly dressed individuals carrying crates of things in dolly's and by hand. He was in a dock next to the Anderson Bio Tech Lab packing facility where normally medical supplies and research tools are shipped out to the general public or to universities for research. They were being paid to load the VC-0L1-D, the experimental drug that Haku was working on, onto a truck.

It was beginning to get darker as time went on. The day began to fade into oblivion and the night took over. The LED lights of the building shining down on the workers was the only source of light around, even the moon was barely visible.

From the doors inside the facility, the driver of the truck appeared. "You, you on the list!" The worker asked him.

"Yeah." He replied handing him a piece of paper signifying he was the one to pilot the truck that would be transporting the experimental drug.

"Alright, move it-" He was cut off. He lifelessly fell to the floor as if being shot by something. The driver noticed his sentence get cut off without thinking yelled.

"Sniper!" before he knew it, he too was shot and taken down. The men packing and loading he VC-0L1-D ran for their lives. The whole area was cleared out in a matter of seconds.

Out from the shadows came a figure with a large black trench coat and blue scarf. Kaito was one hell of a soldier in Iraq, now he was one hell of a merc doing his job. With the sniper rifle in hand, he ran across into the lot where the truck was and climbed up into the cabin of the vehicle. "Alright doc, I got the truck. Now what?" He said starting the vehicle speaking to someone over a radio.

"Get moving. Take that shit somewhere where we can pick it up. Preferably New Jersey." He said. "Oh and be careful of anyone who might come after you, so make it snappy [Schnappi, das kleine krokodil]."

"Got it." he replied starting the truck. The truck slowly rumbled and finally the engine turned over and it finally got into gear. Kaito shifted it into gear and began to drive off, he needed to get to the doctor and deliver the drug, effectively keeping out of the wrong hands. All that bullcrap was more than he could really handle, all he cared of was that he was about to make some money for driving a truck around. He was confident he could make it to New Jersey in one piece seeing how things are going now. Clear skies, clear roads, got in and got out in a matter of seconds, not minutes like everyone originally predicted. He decided to even turn the radio on. 94.7 WNSH. "Country? You frickin kidding me?!" He yelled in aggrivation, he really disliked country music. He flipped through a few stations until finally settling on 104.3 WAXQ a classic rock station. "That's better." The radio was playing one of his favorite songs. TNT by AC/DC. "Hell yeah." He said to himself. He was really enjoying himself for a guy who just stole a freaking truck full of experimental drugs. _nothing could go wrong._ he thought to himself leaning back like a true trucker humming the tune of the song playing.

He had no idea what was following him.

…

**A/N- Yup, that happened. A few things, I finally have a new computer, and it sucks… sorry that's why it took so long to get this, and I don't really have much of an internet connection anymore. Damnit. Number two, what should Miku's brother's name be? And yes, I did google those radio stations, they are real New York stations. **

**Chris Kyle is the best american sniper ever, sporting about 160 confirmed kills, for anyone who doesn't know back there.**

**Next chapter will be better because, SPOILER ALERT, gunfight, superpowers finally come in and more gunshots. **

**-CJM80**


	4. Pretty Much Micheal Bay

I've been told its not to bad to live life as a trucker. That's what I've been told anyway. Kaito, a veteran of the Iraq war turned merc was transporting some illegal and experimental drugs from a biotech lab to somewhere they couldn't be used as they were intended, by that I mean they'll be destroyed and disposed of. He was Navy SEAL from Two Harbors, MN, as hard as that might seem to believe, he was trained in the ways of special operations, so driving a semi truck full of biohazards wasn't too bad a thing for him to be doing. He was listening to some of his absolute favorite music in the world, Rock n Roll. New York had some great classic rock stations, it wasn't KQDS [his home radio station], but it would have to do for now.

He was driving casually for a few reasons. One, he didn't want to draw too much attention partly because he didn't have a CDL license. Second, he didn't really know how to drive a semi truck, so things were bound to go wrong if he drove like he knew what was coming for him. A few minutes passed since he got into this truck, another ACDC song made his life even better, Highway to Hell, as he drove down the old highway getting ready to cross on over into New Jersey.

"No stop signs. Speed limits. Nobodies gonna slow me down…" He grumbled the lyrics of the incredibly ironic song at hand. "Where the hell is the freeway?" He wondered out loud. Just outside the truck were several little vehicles following it at ludicrous speed [Spaceballs reference] coming up close to him. They were moving so fast, they've gone plaid [*to the tune of the theme* Spaceballs]. Motor bikes, muscle cars, they weren't playing around. Kaito was too busy just chillin to notice the closest one come up with an AK-47 on his side. The bike rider opened fire onto the door of the truck Kaito was driving. "What the hell!" He yelled. "Hey, piss off!" He said throwing the wheel into the direction of the bike. He moved at the last second and the truck smashed into the guard rail. Kaito quickly readjusted the truck. "Damnit!" He shouted. He quickly dialed a number into his phone.

A moment of ringing.

"What Kaito?" The voice responded.

"What the hell! Why are there bikers and shit chasing me?!" He shouted dodging some the various gunfire.

"I take it you didn't heed my warning?" He told him.

"You said there'd be like maybe some people, not a hundred!"

"You're a SEAL, deal with it." The doc hung up.

"DAMNIT!" He shouted once more. He was doing everything in his power to avoid being turned into a steaming pile of Kaito. Last thing he needed was an AK-47 killing him in the middle of New Jersey, he expects this from Manhattan, but not New Jersey… he expects douche bags from New Jersey. Swerving in and out of the road, Kaito was dodging everything that came his way so nearly flipping the truck on its side. "Get outta here damnit!"

Kaito had a minor case of road rage growing, and people shooting him wasn't making it any better. He dodged the AK fire. The bullets ripped through the windows and doors and nearly punctured his face. He dug into his trench coat and pulled out his sidearm, in retrospect, a revolver wasn't the best choice. He fired a few rounds from the safety of the cover of the door at the general direction of the bikers. He managed to hit a few of them, but not enough to actually cause any actual harm. This was easier shooting Iraqi terrorists. After empting all the chambers, he did hear one bike literally flip. And explosion, for some reason, happened when the bike front flipped into the guard rails. On the other side of the truck he was driving, Kaito heard the muscle car pulling up on his side. He wanted to shoot them, but that would mean he'd have to reload and unfortunately, he brought a revolver and had to manually place bullets in the chambers instead of just shoving a new clip in. The AK fire rattled the truck and started to have an effect on the way the truck was driving, almost lost control of it.

"Shit!" he barked swerving the truck back into the center of the lane. "Wont you guys just fu-" he hit something underneath him that caused the truck to wobble back and forth. He hastily got the truck back under control. "Damnit!"

The muscle car next to him continued to shoot at him.

"That's it!" He shouted turning the wheel a full 180 degrees towards the car ramming it against the side of the road. He adjusted the wheel so it was straight once more. "Ah crap!" he realized that the freeway was coming up soon and there were bound to not only be witnesses, but victims of this gunfight. He was a mercenary, he knew that the deaths of a bunch of innocents could only mean the deduction of pay, even refusal of it, that and he had no personal want to kill civilians… most of the time. The cars behind him continued to shoot at him. "Damnit, fine. Follow me you mafia looking muther-" He turned onto a side street that inevitably would lead back to New York and made them follow him. The chorus to highway to hell was playing.

Driving at ludicrous speed, Kaito dodged the small obscures In his way on this detour. The detour featured but was not limited to, small to medium sized rocks, animals, animal circuses, animal droppings, occasional cars. There were two cars and 3 motor bikes trailing him that he could see in his mirrors that were still in tact. He slowed down to a speed that allowed the bikers and such to catch up to Kaito. He did this so that he could dispose of them. He dug into his trench coat and pulled out a single grenade.

"If only I brought more." He said to himself. They started shooting at him again. He narrowly dodged again. He looked behind him through the door that was half falling off now to see a few of the pursuers. "Got ya now!" He yelled pulling the pin out of the grenade with his teeth and hucking that son-bitch out the window and at the car right next to him. For a few seconds, nothing and then. BOOM! The road rattled of car exploding, taking a motor bike rider with it and causing the bike behind it to swerve off the road effectively stopping a few pursuers in the process. All that was left was a few stragglers who couldn't catch up. Kaito knew they would follow him indefinitely and figured that this most recent trick wouldn't work again, it didn't need to though. He was getting an idea.

He drove slightly to left side of the road, begging to be shoved off into the ditch. To his dismay, something in the distance could be seen, lights of people and a few tail lights of cars.

"Damnit!" He growled. "Come on you morons."

The truck was wobbling, it wouldn't be long now before the tires either exploded or came right off, either way this wasn't going to end well. He tried to keep his distance from the pursuers and even tried to get off the road, but unfortunately a semi truck is no match as far as speed is concerned when compared to a motorcycle or a muscle car. The lights ahead were only evidence to what kind of hell would await him if he let them kill him or anyone on the road. On his side was a bike, now caught up, its rider had himself an AK pointed at his window. Kaito dove to the passenger side of the truck and bullets came ripping through the window and door like toilet paper, striking Kaito in the leg and showering him in glass. With his good leg, he turned the wheel as hard as he could t the left to ram into the driver of the bike. The bike swerved away in time to avoid Kaito but wound up hitting the car behind him. Kaito shot back up in the drivers seat and noticed he was about to reach a sharp right turn. He turned the truck with all his might and barely avoided flying off the road and into a ditch.

The cars behind him continued to follow. Life started to seem pretty grim for the poor merc. As he drove as fast as he could, the lights in the distance grew brighter as other people drew closer. Kaito needed to figure this out, and now. He could tell, even from here, that the lights in the distance were that of a gas station. He could rejoice that the price of gas is less than 6 bucks a gallon, but that would seem like an inappropriate response to the situation at hand. Kaito continued to drive faster than the posted speed limit of 50 mph, however that speed limit didn't matter with at least a literal ton of biohazards right behind him. Kaito brought the truck up to 80 was beginning his final assault, he looked down only for a moment to quickly load the magnum in his lap. Another barrage of AK rounds into the door and it swiftly fell of the hinges. Kaito looked down onto the biker and saw him quickly load his AK and point it right back at him. Kaito, forgetting to load the rest of the magnum, pointed the magnum with a single round in the chamber at the small bike down below and fired the .44 caliber round into the biker's chest causing him to flip of the bike.

Kaito looked back at the road and realigned the truck with the lines on the road. He looked back down and efficiently reloaded the magnum. Not too far in the distance was the gas station, he could even see the prices now, a nice 3.89 ¼ a gallon, no cars in the parking lot or at the pumps, meant less possible witnesses to this. Maybe the owner would still be working. He could hear that a muscle car was rolling up on his right. He couldn't shoot him right this second so he kept driving like a maniac. What he didn't know was another muscle car came up next to him, through the missing door, Kaito got an arm and shoulder full of AK 47 rounds. He didn't see them sneak up on him and nearly fell out of the truck. When he fell he fell towards the passenger side of the truck, with the wheel in his hand, the truck unintentionally ran the muscle car on the right into the ditch. Kaito, quickly correcting the truck moved it back into the center of the road, only to be shot yet again by the muscle car on his left. He was losing blood, fast. He needed to end this. If only things were that simple though.

From under the truck, one of the tires exploded and sent pieces of rubber everywhere. One of them hit the car and caused it to swerve into the ditch. Another, hit Kaito on the arm breaking every bone there was. The sudden explosion of tire caused the truck to flip onto it's side, Kaito's side to be exact. He didn't know what happened next. All he remembered was, *crashing noises* *boom* *crunch*.

…

Len had been walking for at least a few hours, he doesn't really know what time it was, he forgot to grab his phone before he angrily, or rather depressingly, stormed out of his mom's house. He was still mad at his mom for telling him how to do things, it was his life, why the hell should someone else tell him how to live it? He continued to walk. He was somewhere in the middle of new jersey, he thinks anyway. It was quiet and dark out, only a few occasional passing cars or trucks of people burning both ends of the candle. It was funny, so was he. He was tired too. He wanted to lay down and go to sleep, but he left, possibly yesterday, there was no way he could just come home and say, 'sorry mom, I was wrong.' NO. What kid honestly admits that crap to their parents? Seriously, stupid morons. He at least wanted some coffee, odds are he's going to be walking for a few more hours until he finds somewhere he can sleep. He's got some cash in his wallet, which he remembered to bring. He had enough to rent a motel room for the night, if he found one anyway. He did see one place to get some coffee, a gas station.

He wandered over through the front door. Inside was only an old man behind the register. The register itself was behind a thick wall of what was likely bullet proof glass, or at least some form of Plexiglas. Len strolled over to the coffee machine. He looked at his choices. Most of them were either scratched out or were spray painted over, that figures. He just grabbed a large cup and picked a random flavor. He couldn't tell what it was, all he cared about was that it was coffee. Len walked over to the register. He looked at some of the candies available. He thought back to one occasion when he and Rin were just kids. Their mom took them to a candy shop in Manhattan. There was a huge selection of anything you might want. She told them to pick whatever they wanted. Big mistake on her part. She sat back and let the two pick, what Len and Rin did was what being brother and sister is all about. Len and Rin wound up in another fight in the middle of a freaking candy shop over what the two were going to get. He doesn't remember most of the details, but he does remember that the two didn't want to have the same candy as each other or else they would get mixed up and apparently that was a big thing for them. The manager of that place forced them to leave because of the commotion Len and Rin caused. Good times.

Getting back to now, Len walked through the isle to the old man behind the register. "Just this." He told him. The old man nodded. His life sucked. He wanted so much and was denied almost all of it, the only thing that would make this any worst is some form of miserable accident that puts him in the hospital. Not that that would happen [you think this is foreshadowing, but trust me, it's not.]

The old man told him. "That'll be 7.58."

"7 bucks?! For a freaking coffee?!" Len was honestly confused.

He nodded.

"Damnit." He groaned. He pulled out a ten and slipped it under the slip in the glass. After a few seconds of the old man doing his thing. He returned him his change. Len took the money and sighed to himself. This is how his life's probably going to be. Just as he turned to the door, he saw a pair of headlights moving very fast towards the gas station. "Oh shit!" Len yelled as he realized the lights were heading straight for him and were flipping to their sides. Len dove back towards the back of the gas station. A loud crash and explosion of glass and building insulation later and Len found himself almost pinned by a large semi truck. The next thing he knew, he smelled gas. The truck must have hit the pumps on it's way in and sent a lot of gas flying. All it took was a second for it to find an ignition source and the gas station was engulfed in a ball of fire.

…

Kaito opened his eyes. The explosion woke him from his near death experience. He moved around for a second, he looked towards the windshield. Through it he could see fire everywhere and it was burning everything. All rational thought was pretty much gone. He looked up towards the left door of the truck and saw that it was on fire, something was on top of the truck and was protruding through the door. He was no expert on physics but he knew enough to know that it was big enough to cause some real hurt and was about to fall down and kill him. He kicked the windshield until it broke open and attempted to lunge at it. He heard a rip and tear before he made the leap. He glanced back at the truck and saw a large piece of metal fall and land where he was laying, nearly dead. This was impossible, not the crash, him still being alive. Being shot that much should have killed him, flipping on his side at 80 mph in a semi truck should have killed him. The fire should have killed him. He could feel that every bone in his body must have been broken. He couldn't move his left leg or arm. Come to think of it, he couldn't feel his left arm at all. He looked at the shoulder only to find that it was just that, the stump of a shoulder. That rip and tear noise must have been his arm being disconnected from his body.

He fell to his back. He sighed for a second. "I think… that… there goes my paycheck." he had no real rational thought left. This was supposed to be a simple get in and get out job. Now the whole world was going to know he messed up big time. At least he'll be dead so he wont be able to feel the pain of being labeled a failure. He pushed his body with the one arm he had left, that felt like it was broken in at least 6 places with a bullet or two in it, away from the burning wreck of the truck. It was getting even harder to breathe, every breath was filled with deadly CO (Carbon Monoxide for anyone who hasn't taken basic chemistry in high school) and CO2 (Carbon Dioxide) and other harmful substances getting into his lungs. The air was hot and thick with smoke and fire. Soon the building would collapse from the fire and this would be all over. He got some distance away from the truck and was able to see just what had happened. The trailer on the truck had broken off during the crash and landed next to the truck and actually managed to get a few yards ahead of it, further into the gas station. Some blue fluid was dripping everywhere to of it.

Kaito glanced in the other direction, opposite of the trailer and saw a kid, sitting in a pool of his own blood and next to a raging fire. _poor kid…_ Kaito thought to himself. _going to die in a place like this._

Meanwhile. Len opened his eyes. The fire was burning everything, even if it wasn't direct burninghim. The fumes and smoke burned his eyes and lungs, his throat was on fire from the CO2. He wanted to move, but something was preventing him, maybe all his bones were broken, maybe he was impaled on something, maybe he broke his neck and was paralyzed from the neck down, maybe he was already dead. After moving for a second he concluded it wasn't option one, or three. He was conscious, so option four was out. He looked down to his chest. A large piece of metal sticking out. The cooler in the back had broken open and shit came flying through it. Option three. He grabbed the metal, only to find he couldn't move it. If he had been at full strength, he probably could, but right now he couldn't. he looked even closer to his own hands, they were dripping with the crimson fluid of Oxygenated Blood gushing from him. It was all over his clothes (that and the soot from the fire), the floor. Not to mention he was sitting in a pile of glass and dust. He looked over to the distance, he couldn't see much more than 10 feet in front of him due to the lack of oxygen, but he could still tell a semi truck plowed into the gas station.

He turned his head in pain towards the trailer, down on the floor was a person in a trench coat lying in the floor, behind him was the trailer. A moment was all it took to realize what was going on, the trailer was leaking some sort of fluid. It almost glowed blue. With his vision returning, the trailer read, Anderson Bio Tech. he knew his mom's company very well, it wasn't hard to tell that what was written there. The trailer's blue fluid leaked onto the floor. The fire caught up to it and quickly burned the trailer. The gunk dripping out of the trailer glowed and eerie baby blue, offsetting the orange glow of the fire.

"Wha-wha…" Len was beyond puzzled by this. He was even frightened. A faint ring was emanating from the fluid. "Ma-mama…" He knew this is where it would all end. Whatever the fluid was doing, it was going to kill him. The glow soon turned a evil green. "Mom… mom I'm sorry." He grumbled, crying, scared off the unknown feeling of death. "Mom, I'm sorry. Please help mom…" lighting arched off the trailer and liquid. The screech got even louder. In the distance, sounds of police sirens became apparent. That didn't matter anymore. NJ State police couldn't save him, NYPD couldn't help, NYFD couldn't save him. Not even a miracle can save him now. Len, crying out for his mother's forgiveness, grabbed everything he could to try and get out of the inevitable fate. Soon.

Len pushed away from the fire and into the cooler, so he escape, only further sealing his fate. The fire around and on the trailer soon burned black, is that even possible. The screech soon reached its terminal decibels and deafened Len. What followed was so violent, it could have been felt from china. Such a disturbance in the force could only be compared to the loss of Alderaan. Len watched as the trailer in front of him exploded like Krakatoa. The fire that erupted from it engulfed Len in a wall of heat and black. It felt like he was being disassembled molecule by molecule, his only regret, was that he never did anything he wanted to.

He never joined the Army, he never went on date with a girl, other than Rin anyway, he had never kissed a girl before, other than Rin, he had never shot a gun, or drove a car, he didn't even finish high school. All that didn't matter anymore. This is where it ends. This is where he dies.

Len Kagamine, was dead.

Or was he?

…

**A/N. originally, I was going to add another thing to the end of the last paragraph, never had sex before, but I was going to do the Rin joke again and decided against at the last second. **

**All being said, rate, review [all criticism welcome], check out my other stuff. If you liked CoD and/or Lucky Star, I got a fic for that [not an actual crossover though], Like Halo and/or Clannad, got one for that too [crossover]. Like Heist Movies and/or Lucky Star? Well check that out too. Think I should revive the other one in my list, the one I kind of was experimenting with then lost interest. Check that out too. **

**Next chapter. Things happen. Superpowers return, stupid jokes, Len becomes a douche bag, and I make fun of New York Football.**


	5. And God said, Give Thy Superpowers

Len had a strange dream. A bad one. In the dream, there was an explosion that destroyed everything. Black fire engulfed him and boiled his skin off, what's worst is that Len felt it all. He explosion, the fire, the shrapnel. He wanted to awaken from this nightmare he was going through. He shot awake in his bed. Eyes red from the lack of sleep and hair messy from sleeping funny n the bed. His vision was normally 20/20, but upon waking up at first, he couldn't see anything it was all a blur, everything was far away and stretched. Then things came back to normal, everything zoomed up to him as his vision cleared. Len's heart was racing, faster than a car driving on the Daytona raceway. [Will a Redneck please correct me if I'm wrong on that]

He woke with a heavy sweat, he was breathing so hard, he could knock over mountains. His eyes felt like they were on fire, like the one in his dream not moments ago. He was in his bed in his room, the bed was drenched in sweat as well. He looked around the room in a panic, he noticed his window was opened, forcibly. He glanced down at himself, he wasn't really wearing anything… at all. He lifted the blanket and confirmed that fear. [fan girls. You can begin nosebleed now]

_What the hell happened? _Len thought to himself. He got out of bed and got dressed into normal school attire. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like he was on crack. Probably not a good idea to be seen like this in front of his mom. He rushed out of his room like a madman and wandered around his house. Everything was normal, so why did it feel wrong and strange. As he wandered around, suddenly things started to flash in front of his eyes. Memories of something so alien.

=/Fire filled this memory as he was flung through the walls of gas station. He landed somewhere in the marshes behind the building. He was on fire, burning. His clothes being burned away, along with his skin and flesh./=

Len shuck his head around to block away that memory. He looked around, no Rin. Why did he get the feeling she was nearby. He listened to what he heard in the house. Off in the living room he heard his mom watching the news. Something about an explosion in New Jersey. He hoped that wasn't the one from his dream. He looked around in a very paranoid manner. He quickly hastened to the door. He grabbed his US Army hat, it went with the US Army T-shirt he was wearing. He was shaking a lot. He was sweating, why?

Haku had snuck up on Len while he was trying to escape. She grabbed his shoulder. "Len. What's wrong?" She asked him.

Len flinched and even tensed up. He looked at his mom, she was genuinely concerned about him. However she was just getting ready for work, he was supposed to be getting ready for school. "What. What the hell do you want?" He asked like an auctioneer.

"What's wrong Len?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong Damnit!" Len flung her hand away from his shoulder.

She glared at him. "Len, what are you doing?"

"Going to school!" He replied with much hostility.

She didn't buy it. "Len. What's wrong? Are you on drugs or something?" She interrogated.

Len looked like a crack head without much hope for life. Of course she'd ask that question. "I'm not- not- shut up." Len snapped back. Rin had come down from her room, she was fully dressed and ready for school. She came down to see what the hell Len was doing.

"Len? You alright there?" She asked him uninterestedly.

Len was panicking and he didn't know why. Maybe he should go to the hospital. His adrenaline was pumping faster than a horse race. He needed to calm down, but he couldn't. Haku again tried to comfort Len, this time, a little more hostile sounding. "Len, listen. If you're not doing fine, then we need to go to the hospital. Do you understand me?"

Len was about ton snap. "Shut up. Leave me alone, I don't need your damn help."

"Len were just trying to-"

"Shut up!" Len yelled at his mother. She was shocked. Even though he always got into a fight with Rin and could be considered violent. He was ALWAYS more of a passive aggressive kid, he literally never yelled at anyone. It wasn't in his nature to yell at people. Rin could tell that Len was not in any shape to go to school. She came down to him.

"That's it, Len, you're going to the hospital."

For a moment, Len blacked out. He couldn't remember what had happened when Rin came down from the stairs because he was having another flashback. He was zooming through the woods and trees, naked with his skin toasted to a black crust. Like a burned pizza crust, only less seasoning in the blood. He was moving faster than a car could and was heading into the Hudson river. Just before he reached, however, he came back to reality. His fist was out in a tensed up manner extended out. Rin was across the room and Haku was picking her up. He retracted his arm from the air and looked at it. Like energy of some sort was building up and accumulating in his hands. He glanced back over to his sister. Her face was definitely going to swell up. At the very least she'd have a black eye.

He quickly backed out of the house slamming the door shut and running away, he didn't want to have to explain to his mom why he sent Rin flying in one punch. He honestly didn't know how he was even able to do that. One second, she came down, the next, she was across the room. He ran through the streets of queens like a madman. He was gaining speed, more than he normally did. He slowed himself to a slow jog, then he stopped. He looked around. He didn't recognize where he was, he should have but because of the confusion going on right now, he couldn't. He started to have another flash back, much more vividly this time.

=/The explosion of the gas station sent him out of the building in a fiery blaze. He landed down into the muddy ground burning like a bonfire. He got up in pain and tried to run away, but he couldn't, he was just in too much pain. He shook around trying to take the fire off of him, screaming in agony. He heard police sirens and panicked. He ran as fast as he could away from them. With the amount of speed he was gaining, the wind blew out the fire. He was running at speeds similar to a Ford Mustang. Before he was even aware of what was going on, he was flying into the Hudson River. He rolled into the river like a rag doll and within seconds, he was underwater. He was sinking to the bottom./=

He awoke from that flashback zipping by at hundred miles an hour, no joke there, actually moving like the flash. He tried to stop too quickly and cart wheeled on his face. He slid across the concrete and almost into a car that was driving. He got to his feet in an instant, the driver of the unfortunate car was stunned by what he saw. Somewhere in that crash though, he lost his hat. He looked down the street and saw it. He ran over to it and picked it up. He quickly got off the street as the car, very puzzled, drove away. More traffic was on it's way, so he quickly ran off. He ran away from the site, somewhere the rest of the city preferably couldn't find him. In an alleyway.

He stood there confused. He didn't fully understand what was happening. It was like some form of puberty, though much worst because now things were happening that were supposed to impossible. He just ran, at like, 80mph. That was humanly impossible, so why could he do it. Inside his head, he heard sounds, like a million voices all trying to talk in his head at once. He dropped down to his knees, they were getting louder. He tried to block them out, all he could hear was the sounds. It was driving him crazy. He was unconsciously roaming around in pain in the alley. He concentrated on the sounds, he was doing everything he could think of to stop it.

Finally, after a few moments of agony and insanity, they started to subside, or rather they were no longer as intense as before and was manageable. He looked around the alleyway. It was filled to the rim with trash of all sorts and graffiti on the walls. Seemed like the kind of place he would get jumped. Suddenly the noise came back, but this time it was like some form of warning. He turned around in all directions looking for the source of the panic. In the back of his mind, he knew something, or someone was nearby.

"Hey kid!" A loud male voice yelled at him. Len turned around to see the knife wielding man.

_Oh shit_. He immediatelythought to himself.

"You lost kid?"

Len, trying to play it cool. "Uh. Nah. I come here everyday." He replied as if that would help. He was about to get mugged in the queens, again.

"Well. I aint never seen ya." He told him. "Fork over your cash."

"Crap." He grumbled to himself. He got closer pointing the blade at him. He swung at him and Len dodged by an inch. "Careful, you could hurt someone with that." He swung towards his face, Len juked back and the mugger missed his face by an inch. Len's heart was racing, he might die. Suddenly things seemed simpler. The mugger came after him again, but this time it seemed like he was moving in slow mo. He dodged with greater ease. He came at Len again, and he dodged with the same amount of ease. He knew what he was going to do.

He waited, like a hunter waiting on his prey. The mugger took his knife and came at Len. Using his new found slow mo skills. He countered the mugger. He grabbed the knife mid swing and ripped it from his hands, then he punched him in the face full force and sent him flying against the wall. Len stood triumphantly over the defeated mugger. He even managed to take a nice switch blade from the attacking mugger. Speaking of which, he got up to his feet and took out another knife, not a switch blade like the one Len has now, a regular kitchen knife… because they just carry kitchen knives.

"Now you're going to die!" He yelled at Len charging him. Len reacted out of instinct and conducted a similar response. He grabbed his wrist and moved to the side of the blade. He swiped his feet across his legs, knocking the mugger down as Len flipped him over his body and threw him against the wall.

Len was surprised at what he did. He didn't even know he knew how to do that… watching too many Bruce lee movies maybe. The mugger got up from the floor and just started running. We all know what he's thinking. Never mind, keep the money.

Len felt powerful now, and he didn't know why. The sound in his head was still persistent, but it wasn't as annoying anymore. He put the blade into his pocket so he wasn't to be seen with it. If anything, right now, Haku is going to work and Rin is probably going to school with a black eye [coming from experience, its generally not a good idea to go to school with a shiner you got in a fight with your 4 brothers.] speaking of which, he would have to apologize to Rin when he sees her again, but until then, he's got to figure out what to do. He basically is skipping school today, and he's doing things that should be impossible. So what's next? First, establish how fast he can run.

He walked out of the alleyway and looked down both sides of the road. No one coming right this moment, everyone in the neighborhood is likely going to work or school. So not too many people should notice a kid sprinting at 4000mph. He tied his shoelaces better and fixed his hat. He put one leg back and started to run down the street, at first he wasn't going very fast. Then soon he started to run at his normal pace, and that was it. He wanted to move like he was earlier, but he wasn't. maybe he couldn't. He started to get and frustrated again, it was pissing him off.

At first he thought he would never run at that speed again until he realized he was doing it again. He was running at turbo speed again. He was practically jumping with joy. However he immediately slowed again to his generic pace. He stopped. Why did he stop moving turbo speed? He started running again. A car was coming so he started to run on the sidewalk. It wasn't working, so he got mad again, and like before, he started to move faster. At that point, neurons were firing in his head, anger = super speed. He focused on that while he sprinted. He was beginning to move like a car in a NASCAR race. Soon he was achieving speeds he once thought impossible, all this before breakfast. He just needed to concentrate, and luckily, the more he did, the faster he went. He ran like the wind, quiet literally, and had a trail of energy following him as he did. He ran and ran, even having to dodge some of the cars driving on the road now. A few police cars, a taxi. He was getting the hang of this.

He came up to a intersection with where he could no longer keep on running in one direction. He made a sudden sharp turn to the left better than he could have in a car. He followed that road down for about a half mile. He felt accomplished. Whatever the hell happened the night before was a good thing. A blessing from god himself for being so patient with life, all he needed now was for Miku Hatsune to go on a date with him and he'd be set for life. He jumped up in joy throwing his fist to the sky cheering with joy. He didn't realize how high he jumped and zoomed through the air like eagle. This would have been fun, if it weren't for the fact that he was flying towards a rooftop to an presentment building at mach10. "Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!" he yelled as he crashed onto the concrete and gravel roof of the 10 story apartment complex. He opened his eyes to see he was face down in the gravel on the roof. He stood up and brushed off the excess crap and looked around. He just woke up this morning to find he had superpowers. That was amazing and incredible. "This is awesome." He said to himself, feeling his own muscles. He felt more alive than ever before, he even had confidence in something else. He pulled open his pants and glanced down, chuckling in victory. "Awesome." He said to himself releasing the pants back to his waist. He juggled his thoughts, what should he do today. He dug into his pocket. He had enough money in his wallet [insert cinemasins moment here] to do something with the day. "Huh." He looked towards the city, which was in perfect view from here across the river. "Guess I'm going downtown."

…

Kaito's eyes opened like a bomb shelter door being opened. Fast and hard. He shot up to a sitting position. He was soaked from head to toe in sweat. His heart racing. Something happened, and he didn't know what. He looked around the room to see it was all white and was very bright. Possibly a hospital room. The last thing he remembers is a loud and fiery explosion that should have killed him. But he was here now, so obviously it didn't.

He tried to jump out of the bed only to find he was strapped down to it. He struggled for a moment and broke out of the straps and jumped to his feet. He was in a paper gown, one they'd give you in the hospital, further reinforcing the theory that he was in a hospital. He looked around. Something was right here. Kaito's vision was returning to him as he glanced around the room. He looked to wall in front of him and noticed that there was door. A came up and crashed into it trying to open it. It didn't budge. He rammed in to it again only to find that it was having no effect. He tried punching it. He did it over and over, finding that the punches were denting the door, it was made of some form of metal.

"Open!" He yelled as he punched it like a brute. "You!" Punch. "Damn" Punch. "Door!" He yelled hitting it with such force, he didn't know was in him. "What the hell?" Kaito said looking at his glowing hand.

"Mr. Kaito." A voice on a speaker asked.

"What the. Who the hell are you?!" He asked the voice.

"My name isn't important, what is, is why are you still alive?"

"The hell am I supposed to know!?" Kaito asked. He looked around, he saw a window. He knew it was a two way mirror. "I know you're up there." He said looking into the two way mirror.

"Fair enough. And we can kill you with a push of a button." He in response.

"What happened. And why am I still here?" He asked.

"Last night, you miraculously survived an explosion similar to the one dropped on Hiroshima. There was something in the compound you were transporting. What was in it?" He asked Kaito.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know, I was never given any specifics." He replied.

"Shame." The voice said. "Now if you don't mind, please calm yourself. There are may tests we need to proceed with."

"Like hell I'm given up to you." Kaito replied violently.

"Just like a Navy SEAL. I have no problem with activating a few switches and killing you real easy." the voice threatened. Kaito knew he would lose this fight. But he fought anyway.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he miraculously jumped up to the mirror like a flea, crashing into the mirror like a car on the highway. He fell back down to the floor but looked back up towards the mirror. He had smashed a good portion of it and left it in a dent. He got back up. He was astonished he could do that. "The f- what did you people do to me?" He asked.

"We didn't do anything. That's why we were asking you the questions."

"Tell me why this is happening or ill jump into the mirror again." He threatened.

"Please, don't do that again." The voice told him once more.

He was about to jump back up there when suddenly, another voice came onto the loud speaker. A female voice this time.

"Kaito. Ill give you your arm back if you don't do that again." She told her.

Kaito glanced at his stump attached to his shoulder. He wanted to fight, but knew he needed his arm, and that wasn't going to happen if he rebelled now. He sighed. "Fine. What do you need?" He groaned to himself. Today was going to be a long day.

…

Clothing stores.

A freaking clothing store.

Len walked out triumphantly rocking a new set of threads and a whole lotta boosted testosterone. A clothing store in downtown Manhattan was where he was at, and what he was wearing was the douchiest thing he could find pretty much. He looked like some form of wannabe rapper, ironic a thing to wear for a metalhead. Dressed in head to toe in a white leather sports jacket, a red bandanna around his neck and white jogging pants with some stupid looking boots to match [pretty much the outfit from the vocaloid song superhero], Len was ready for anything. "Alrighty then." He said to himself. "Now what?" He wondered to himself. He spent a few hours looking for a new set of clothes to wear, it was already 10 o clock and he was getting a little hungry. "maybe I should go home and drop my old clothes off." He thought for a second. "Nah. Mom will be mad." he thought. He looked around the crowded city. "Maybe…" he had superpowers, so what could he do? Better question. What couldn't he do? Anything in public maybe.

He heard police sirens zoom by as a speeding car drove by.

That gave Len an idea. "I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do."

…

Fifteen minutes later

…

He came out of another store with some form of mask in his hand, a black one with a generic yellow skull printed on it. He walked over to the alleyway next to the building he was in that he bought it from. He didn't want the seemingly infinite pedestrians of new York to see him putting on his new superhero outfit. When he was out of the view of the public eye, he put the mask on. He suddenly felt like a real superhero. "Alright then." He said to himself. He jumped like he did before in queens up a hundred or so feet towards the top of the structure. He didn't make it all the way up like had hoped to, instead he had to grab the ledge. He pulled himself up easily and landed on top of the rooftop. "Now what?" He thought to himself.

He walked over to the ledge facing the streets and hopped up on it. He looked around the streets. A few things were out and about, such as a few police cars doing police things and a few people just walking around doing their own things. He looked out in the distance. Maybe he could head to the residential area and stop a domestic or two. Maybe stop a mugging from occurring.

A scream from the distance indicated to him that someone was in need of help from something. He focused on where he may have heard it. It was coming from an alley not too far from him. "Alright. My first job." He said to himself. He backed away from the ledge a couple of yards, then he dashed towards the ledge. The speed he was moving was unreal, so fast he actually was able to leap across the street and onto the next building. He jumped over the ledge on that rooftop and titanfall wall ran off the side of the side the two buildings and to where he heard the sound. A woman was being attacked by a man wearing a mask. He had her at gun point and was shot. Len jumped down to the action. "Hey. Asshole." Len said to the mugger. He turned around to Len pointing the gun at him [FYI Len is not bulletproof] "Don't you know you don't do that to a lady?"

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?" He asked Len confused by what he saw.

Len laughed to himself. This was his time to shine. "I am the good guy coming to save the day of course, I am Le-" He cut himself off, realizing he almost stupidly blurted out his own name. "Letting you get yo ass kicked by me." Len gloated.

The mugger didn't have time for that. He fired a round at Len. With his new found abilities, Len dodged the bullets like a pro in slow mo. When the mugger realized he dodged the bullets, he panicked and unloaded the entire mag at him. Len didn't see that coming and dodged everyone, just barely.

"Dude, what the hell?" Len yelled.

"Shit." The mugger said turning and running away.

"Hey come back here." Len said charging at him. "Stop!" Len yelled.

The mugger came up to a motorcycle and quickly rode off. Len followed after him, completely forgetting the woman he was saving. He ran after the motorbike with his powers and caught up almost immediately. He went to grab the mugger, but he had a back up gun hidden away, or he reloaded at some point, and shot at Len before he could grab him. He dodged and rolled a few feet on the road, almost being run over by cars on the road. He got back up and, in complete rage, through a punch at nothing. "Damnit!" He yelled to himself, unbeknownst to him. He just fired a ball of psychic energy at him. The energy traveled across the street at lightning speed and knocked the mugger clean off the bike. Len realized this and ran to him. "Crap crap crap crap!" He said to himself. He leapt down to him and started saying to himself. "Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive." he quickly started praying. He felt around his neck and felt a pulse. "Thank god I didn't kill him." He said to himself.

He heard a cocking of a gun. He turned around and saw a cop pointing his gun at him. "Hands where I can see em." He yelled at Len.

"Uhh." He didn't think this plan all the way through and just came out and started to do superhero things. He didn't think he would have been held at gun point by the cops. "I didn't-"

"Hands up, now!"

Len was a little scared. He slowly put his hands up as the cop came towards him. Len was trying to stand up so he could run. Slowly he got into the position where he could run. The cop came closer to him reaching for his handcuffs. Just as he was within grabbing distance of the cop, Len made a break for it using his newfound super powered speed. He bolted away with such force, he was able to knock mailboxes over. He jumped up and away from the street to avoid anymore confrontation and onto the rooftops. Once he was out of sight, Len took the mask off.

"Oh crap…" Len just thought himself. "what the hell?" He said to himself. "Spiderman never had to deal with this." He said to himself. [lets pretend for now the amazing Spiderman does now exist. Period.] he almost got shot by a cop, and mugger, in the same minute time frame. He looked at his hands. He had no idea how he managed to fire off a bolt of energy like that, but he knew he had to try again. "I think I need some help…" He thought out loud. He was going to have to get a hold of his powers.

And soon.

…

In queens, no one hears you yelling at your husband/wife or children screaming for help. That was an unfortunate fact Haku learned from living here for awhile. The only time anyone ever does call it in is when they are trying to sleep. She was called before she left for work by her boss. He told her not to come in today due to the accident with the truck filled with the experimental drug, VC-0L1-D. she knew it who was behind the drug's high jacking too, a merc who her contact had called in who could do the job. Evidently they were wrong, as the news said, the sight with the truck he stole was found at a gas station in New Jersey was blown to shit. Because she was on the research team with it, she had the day off now.

It was roughly 5:30 pm, she had watched some TV and went back to bed, something she rarely ever got to do.

For the time being, she was doing nothing more than typical mom stuff, cleaning up after her kids messes in the house, drinking a bit [it's five o clock somewhere, right?]. She was used to doing this, it was pretty common. Clean up a mess caused by Len and Rin fighting each other. Day in and day out. Sure it got annoying, but they wouldn't clean it up on their own, even if she weren't here, she wouldn't clean up the messes they caused from their constant dueling. She definitely didn't enjoy it, but someone had to do it. Same with raising them. They were annoying and would never stop fighting to save a life, yet she loved them because they were her own, the only real family she had were the twins. She smiled. _someday. _she thought to herself._ someday those two will stop this madness._ she thought to herself. She finished sweeping up the glass in the front room.

Rin was at school, Len was probably ditching, and she didn't have to go to work today. So what to do? The universe answered her question for her when someone came and knocked on the door. She put her beer down and went to open the door. It was a large man, roughly 6'3'', built and wearing a suit. "Are you Haku Yowane?" He asked her.

She thought carefully. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"I need to question you about the incident involving the VC-0L1-D truck explosion." he told her. She was growing suspicious. Maybe she wasn't clever enough when she was sabotaging the place so it could be stolen. Or maybe she was drunk when she did it. Either way, she was cautious.

"And who are you with, exactly?" She asked.

"FBI."

She knew he was lying, a real agent has to announce who they are before they move onto questioning. She slowly crept the door closed enough so she could reach for a weapon behind it.

"Come with me please to my car." He told her.

"You need a warrant for that, don't you?" She noted grabbing a umbrella.

"Not a cop, don't need one."

"Yes you do." she told him. He reached for his gun. She reacted in a manner that was appropriate. She swung the umbrella at his face, sending him back a few feet. Then she got down low and swiped at his feet with the hooked end of the umbrella and took him down as he dropped the gun. She went over and kicked the gun as hard as she could so it was out of reach of the false agent. Before she knew it, her legs were swiped by his built and buff arms down to the ground. She landed with a thud. The agent got up and quickly grabbed his gun. Haku got up lightning quick to dodge, but was grabbed by the agent and shoved into the ground. He was holding on to her long hair and pinned down. She couldn't see the agent, but she knew what was coming next.

"For future reference." the agent started. "Down try to steal from Anderson." he said as shots rung loud through the streets. Several rounds entered her chest and shoulder. He got off her and went back to his car. Haku could barely feel anything and was in intense pain of the bullet wounds. She flipped onto to her back as her vision started to fade. What was happening, was she going to die? Was she going to fade into nothingness?

She heard and saw some people running to her aide, she needed medical help, and now. Maybe in a few minutes, the police would arrive. They would help, could they? She didn't know anymore. She slowly faded out of consciousness as the crowd surrounded her.

…

**A/N not gonna say anything. Just. Got an opinion, don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Next chapter- a guilty conscious **


	6. Feeling like a dick now

Luka showed up a mere few moments after the call. Not a few minutes ago, a whole heap of people called 911 saying someone was shot in their front yard. She and her partner were the closest officers in the area, so it made sense she would be the first responder. She pulled up to the house in the squad and immediately came running over to the woman laying on the floor. A crowd of people came to watch over her, faith in humanity restored? Luka came up to her shooing away people trying to get her some room, she had some training in medicine, well… first aid anyway. She pulled out her flashlight and shone it towards her eyes, trying to get her to respond in some way. "Mam, can you hear me?" She asked.

The long haired woman only grunted. She coughed blood. Luka wiped her face.

"Does anyone know her name?" She asked the people nearby.

"Haku. Haku Yowane, officer." A random person, presumably her neighbor told her. Luka nodded.

She radioed in. "Dispatch this is Patrol 69 I'm at the house. Woman in her late 30's, early 40's has been shot, name Haku Yowane. Immediate medical attention."

After a moment of waiting. "Patrol 69. A ambulance has been dispatched to the house in location in question when the 911 was made." a pause. "However it will still be a few minutes before it gets there."

Luka wanted to question it, but she knew better than to ask why. Normally, the ambulance would have likely beaten her here as there was a hospital that was closer than she was when the call came in, but she's chalking it up to it being a pretty hectic day. She asked Haku again. "Excuse me. Haku? I need to know, are there any emergency contacts I need to get in touch with?" She asked her. Haku tried talking, but more blood and grunts came out. She simply pointed at her chest pocket. Luka reached in and pulled out her phone. Haku signed her, _first 2 emergency contacts. _Luka understood sign language and booted up the emergency call mode. She immediately looked at the screen as it said the first and only two contacts. A boy and girl, roughly the same age simply labeled as Len and Rin. She dialed the first one, the girl.

After another moment of waiting. "What mom?" a voice of a teenage girl responded.

"Rin?" She asked.

"The hell? You're not my mom."

"I'm not. My name is Officer Megurine. I got some bad news for you…" She started.

…

'Twas the end of the day and our boy and homie, Len Kagamine, he was busy doing some superpower testing. The only thing he actually managed to accomplish was finding out that he has no clue how to shoot energy out of his hands. the day comes to a close like it always does, the sun in the distance signified it was about 5 or so. Haku would be pissed if Len wasn't home at some point in time, then again, he was willing to run away yesterday before the explosion, so like he really cared. He was on top of an apartment building just outside central park.

As Len continued with his day, he put the mask he bought away into the bag he was carrying, he kept the new douche bag clothes on simply because he thought he looked cool in them. He jumped down to the alley below and walked out into the streets. Sure, he looked like a douche, but at the same time, he also had superpowers, that he couldn't tell anyone about. He kept walking getting lost in his own thoughts.

_What should I do with my new found powers?_ he thought to himself._ I could be a superhero, or I could be a super villain… nah. I think we'd need a superhero first before I do that. Or I could be like some form of super villain who does villainous things without anyone to stop me, just like Saddam Hussein or something. _he chuckled thinking of that. _still, I should probably apologize to Rin. I did hit her pretty hard. Shit, that would mean going home with mom. that's a good idea. But I cant just leave her like that, I mean I could, but I shouldn't. _Len looked around. _maybe I should get something to eat soon. _he thought. _maybe I could go to a pizza place somewhere downtown. I could make it there too. I don't even need to super run. I could walk and beat all the taxi's there. Or I could take the subway. _he thought to himself. _whatever. Food now. Think later._ he thought to himself walking down the street more.

He was passing a coffee shop. Nothing special about the place, had the usual coffee shop things, until something caught his attention. Coming out of the shop was a girl that Len loved, and she was alone too, of course, it was destiny. He gets super powers, then he finds the girl he loves walking out of a coffee shop, Miku Hatsune. Superpowers are awesome. She was walking the same direction as he was. He quickly went into super cocky Len mode and thought he had this. When he came up to her though, his phone rang playing Freebird, Lynyrd Skynyrd. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw his mom was calling him. He immediately swiped to hang up. When he came back to basically stalking Miku, Len went into douche mode again as he came up to talk to her. "Hi." He said trying to look cool. "How you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. Trying to ignore him.

"My name is Len." He said smiling. "And your-"

"Go away, Len…" She told him trying not to make eye contact.

"What did I do, I'm just trying to say hi." He told her laughing a little. "Come on, I just want to talk. I see you everyday on the bus to school, and everyday in physics."

She got a little mad by him talking. She finally turned to him. "Yeah I see you too, you're the one sleeping every day and the one that was making out with his sister."

_Shit. She knows about that! _Len panicked. "Well… uh."

"Look, if you're here to just be a dick. Then piss off, cause I don't have time to deal with jerks like you." She told him. Len was a little surprised by her getting mad. His phone started to ring again. His mom once more. He hung up again.

"Listen, even just give me a chance to explain myself and then maybe-"

"No. the answer is no." She told him. She began to walk away from the scene and continue on her way somewhere off in the distance. Len stood there like a jackass in the middle of the sidewalk. He Kinda had an idea that she would say no, but he didn't expect a sudden and harsh shut down like that. For a few moments he stood there, just in dumbstruck awe. It almost literally crushed his heart to know that she said that to him, more than that, that she did that to him. The harshness of the words echoed through his head. What snapped him out of the trance was his phone ringing, yet again. He sighed pulling it out. Rin was calling this time around instead of his mom. This had to be important if Rin's calling him now.

He answered the phone in a very annoyed way. "The hell you want Rin. I don't feel like hearing any shi-"

"Len…" Her voice was off. Something was wrong. "Where… where are you?" She was crying. Why? She never cried. That much was a given fact.

"Why?" Len asked still confused. "What's going on down there?" He asked.

"Len… mom's… mom's…" She wasn't finishing that sentence anytime soon.

"Rin, the hell is going on. You got to tell me or else I'm going to hang up again." Len threatened. Finally, Rin broke down crying on the other side. Len was confused, yet concerned at the same time. "Rin? Whets wrong?" He asked her.

Finally she responded. Her response shook Len down to the very foundation. "Len… mom's hurt. She-she was shot."

Len was left standing there. Speechless at these words. Rin continued to talk, but Len couldn't hear her, or rather didn't need to. Her words and tone of voice were enough to convince Len to go home right off the bat. Without any hesitation, Len shoved the phone into his pocket and quickly darted into the nearest alley where he quickly ran up the wall with his powers and leapt high into the sky, so high.

As he came back down he looked in the general direction that was queens and as soon as he hit the ground dashed towards it. The speed was break neck and the recklessness of his running was unbelievable. He dodged traffic and other people barely, and continued on his way across the city. He jumped up to an apartment of some sort and ran up the side of it like in titanfall. Leaping from one rooftop to another. He was passing so many things at the speed of sound. Soon the bridge linking Manhattan to Queens would be insight and Len would be able to get home. He saw an ambulance driving by with it's lights on, likely coming for Haku now. He soon made it to the bridge without any problem and leapt from one apartment rooftop to the top of the support beams and super dashed across it like an assassin in assassin's creed. Once he reached the end, he jumped off and down onto the streets below, dodging traffic once he was down there. He zipped by and finally made it to his part of the neighborhood and saw police lights flashing, he knew that was his house. He finished his run and slowed down to a regular person sprint to avoid being noticed.

He came running in like a track runner and was sweating and breathing hard. He saw an officer with pink hair. Before he could do anything, she waved him down. "Len!" She yelled at him, but Len ignored her. He tried to run through her, but she restrained him.

"Let go of me Damnit!" Len yelled shaking loose and breaking through the crowd of officers and pedestrians. He quickly slid to his knees after breaking through the crowd, Rin was on her waiting for him here.

"Len…" Rin was in shock. Haku was shot. See how this crap works now. Haku was still laying there, mostly unable to do anything. The paramedics would be here in a matter of minutes. She finally opened her eyes and glanced over at Len.

"Mom!" He exclaimed as Haku started to come back around. Rin soon came dashing up to her and next to Len. The two began to bombard her with questions, as if she could actually answer any of them. Some of the dumb questions that the both of them asked included; how did this happen? Did you see the guy who did this? What's for dinner? Soon the questions soon turned into the two of them battling to see who could get their questions answered first. Soon that turned into the two of them arguing again.

Haku sighed. "You… two just stop…" She muttered out. They ignored her and continued to argue. Haku finally reached out and grabbed Len and Rin's shirts and pulled them closer. They were caught off guard by her grabbing them, even more off guard by what she did next. With all the power she had left In her dying body, she slapped the two of them with all her might. Surprisingly, she packed a big hit with what little strength left she had, enough to get the two to stop their arguing and to remain teary eyed, the sound of her hand making contact with both of their cheeks was sufficient to let everyone know she got a good hit in, enough to leave the side of their face red. "Stop… fighting you two…" She grumbled out. Behind the twins, the ambulance pulled up with it's lights and sirens flashing and blaring. She reached out and muttered a few more words, almost incomprehendable to them. Finally, she breathed her last words to them. "I… I love you two… very… mu…" her voice stopping in the middle of her sentence as she laid her head down against the floor beneath her and the light left her eyes.

Len couldn't believe what he just saw. His mom died right in front of him. He was grabbed from behind by a paramedic and basically shoved aside. They swarmed Haku like flies to a carcass and began to try to resuscitate her, of course to no avail. Len backed away slowly from the body, he was still trying to comprehend that. Rin was balling away, incapable of speaking. Len slowly got to his feet. He was doing he damnedest to not cry, or at least not to break down on the floor like Rin. Who could have done this? The paramedics on the scene were doing nothing more than prolonging the inevitable conclusion. The officer who tried to restrain Len came up behind him.

"Len." She started. He didn't turn around. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes away from the horror before him. "Len? Are you okay?" She asked him. "Len. I'm Sergeant Luka Megurine. I want to ask a few questions if that's okay with you." She started. "I know it's tough, but I just need a few questions answered."

Len grumbled something along the lines of 'whatever' but was so quiet, no one could really hear him over the paramedics and gossiping people.

"Len?" She asked him. He was still just standing there. She sighed. "Do you know if anyone disliked your mom, even hated her?" She asked. Len didn't know. So he just shook his head slowly. Luka could see she was going to get nowhere with this. "Thanks anyway." She told him as she walked off somewhere else, likely to report this or something.

After a few more moments, he could see the paramedics in front of him finally came to a conclusion. He couldn't hear them, but the look on the one with the stethoscope was all he needed to see to know this wasn't good news. He shook his head to the other medics on sight and Len knew that meant the worst. His mom, the one who tried so hard to raise him and his sister, perished from the earth. A few more of the doctors of sorts arrived on the scene to do nothing more than pick up and carry a corpse away from the public view. Len watched the men put her onto a gurney and put her onto the ambulance, Rin was instructed to get into the truck to ride shotgun with the driver. Len was being signaled to get in as well, but he just stood there.

Luka was nearby and was radioing into the dispatch. They started talking. "Dispatch, this is Patrol 69. Do we have an ID on the suspect?"

"No positive ones. We do have a vehicle that may be related to the incident. Black Chevy Impala, possibly an '01 or an '02."

"What's the 20?"

"Last seen driving towards Soho." a momentary pause. "All units, be on the look out for an '01 or '02 Black Chevy Impala. Plate number, 3-1-0 Mike Mike Yankee. Suspect is armed and dangerous."

Many emotions filled his mind, clouding his thoughts. One of the many, was anger. Someone came out here with the specific intention of hurting and killing his mom. He would have to do something, this wasn't the kind of thing that could just be let go of. As the people started to leave and the police arriving more in force. Len felt this needed to be taken care of now. His fists slowly balled up and went full white knuckle tight. Tears rolled from his eyes as he began to grow a rage unlike anything ever seen before. He walked away, away from his house, away from the public view. Somewhere he wouldn't be seen. He soon started to pick up the pace, soon achieving the super sprint he once used to get here. He jumped high into the sky, yelling a very angry shout. Almost as if by magic, his mind was focused on one thing.

Killing that son of a bitch.

…

**A/N. originally this chapter was supposed to include Len chasing down that car and a new super power being introduced… but I cut it out because I figured I could do that next chapter when it made more sense. That and I need to allocate my resources to this one fanfics I'm doing right now. Lucky star ghosts, part two is coming to a close and I want to focus on that, make it awesome.**

**Next time: A car chase. A police chase. Len does things. More character development… duh.**


	7. Retribution

**A/N- All this waiting... You're damn right it's gonna be worth it. No spoilers but, i like the ending of this one. Also you ever have one of these documents just sitting there for like a month and don't know what to do and then suddenly, for no reason at all, you just start writing and can't stop cause you suddenly feel like it again… That's called Inertia, the tendency for objects to stay as they are, Newton's first law of motion. A body at rest stays at rest while a body in motion tends to stay in motion… College folks, go to it, you learn a thing or two. I know i did.**

…

Len was furious... you know, that doesn't even come close to how he was feeling. have you ever seen a guy rip your dog's throat out and show it to you. it must have felt something like that. A very bad feeling to have a lot of, or any for that matter. Point is simply, Len was pissed off. And now he has something to take that rage out on. He was zooming across the streets like a madman, angry at the world. The wind blew heavily and hard across his face and hair, not blowing away the look of pure murderous determination in his eyes.

All imagery aside, Len made his way up atop the Queensboro bridge, [the one that connects Queens to Manhattan. Aparently that's the name of it.] it wasn't tall enough to see across the entire city, or really even past a couple of streets for that matter. But it was a start. He knew what he was looking for, so at least that was a start. Off to Soho he goes. He knows what car he's looking for, he's got it's liscense plate and know's whoever this son of a bitch is probably still in New York, so finding him has become that much easier. He made his way to the other side of the bridge and was once again in Manhattan. He scaled and jumped across rooftops till he was approaching the district of Soho. He saw an alleyway filled with cops. He jumped across and onto the parallel building. He slowly made his way down so he could see. He could see why they were all down there, a car sat there, and it was torched… literally. A car, probably an '01 Chevy Impala, was burnt to a crisp. He couldn't see any licence plate, but he knew it was probably the one he was looking for.

"Dammit…" He hissed angrily to himself. He quickly made his way to the top of the building he was on to avoid detection. Once there, he sat down against the edge of the roof. "Damnit, damnit damnit!" He moaned to himself. "How the hell am i supposed to find him now?" He asked himself. He got down on his knees. Tears were welling up in his angry eyes. "Damnit." He punched the ground. "Damnit Damnit Damnit" Each punch was harder than the last. His only lead, literally just went up in flames. There are millions of people in New York, and knowing this guy, he probably bailed a few hours ago out of the city and into Jersey or something.

He sat against the railing on the side of the roof. At least no one could see him here. He ripped the mask off his face. He was angry a minute ago, now he can't even think straight. _What was i thinking? There's no way i could find him. _Tears welled up in the young Kagamine's eyes. He came all the way from Queens back into the heart of Manhattan to find the guy who killed his mom, only to find he ditched his car in a fiery blaze in the middle of the city. If only he had stayed home and gone to school like he was supposed to this morning instead of crime fighting, he could have done that on the weekend, or while she was at work. If he had gone to school, he could have stopped the guy who killed her hours ago. Got to him before he escaped or rather as he was and stopped him. He might have even been able to save his mom from dying. The thought of that's simply made the guilt he felt even worst.

"Damnit, why did i have to go!" He asked himself. "Mom… i'm sorry…" He started to cry. "Mom… i'm so sorry."

His fist clenched up as he hunched forward on his knees. He sat up and screamed an angry and depressed yell. When he opened his watery eyes, the world was dark. He could see the life forces of the citizens of New York. Their orange silhouettes. He stood up in awe at this. He even glanced down towards the officers and detectives looking at the crime scene. He focused into the car until finally the car gave off a greenish glow, faint, but there nonetheless. He looked around the horizon as the lights began to come back to him and the darkness dissipated. More super powers he doesn't fully understand how to use. Great.

He looked towards the river. There was plenty there to see, one of which was a faint green silhouette standing out. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood, with his mask in hand. _Is that?_ He didn't understand this power,or any of what he had, but somehow, he knew this was some form of lead as to who killed Haku. Len slipped his mask on again, not even sure if what he was about to chase was even him. But if it was, he wouldn't need to think twice about what he'd do. "I'm coming you son of a bitch." He grumbled to himself. He jumped up on the building in front of him and did his thing again where he ran across New York like it was Saints Row or [PROTOTYPE] or something. After a few moments of moving along the city rooftops, he came upon the Hudson River. It was a dirty river, had plenty of pollution to keep the city busy at every single meeting, and it's where Len saw the green glow of a man that was in the car.

He lept from the rooftop of a building down onto the rooftop of a dock there. He looked down to see the glow still remained through the building, only brighter, as he was closer. He couldn't see them, but he could sense the presence of a few other people who were inevitably nearby. He silently made his way over to a window and carefully yanked it off. He jumped down to the catwalk below and started to creep over to the glowing sillouhette. As he got closer, voices became apparent. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud bang. He realized moments later it was just a large door being shut. He took a couple seconds to let his heart rate and blood pressure to go down before creeping forward to an opening in the railing and crates to see the silhouette. As soon as he was in sight, he dissipated and Len suddenly grew very light headed and fell forward. His nose dripped with blood and seeped through the mask. He yanked it off and plugged his nose with his hands. Whatever that was about, it probably had something to do with his powers. More particularly, whatever the hell was up with the glowing people. He crawled forward and looked down to his mother's murderer. He was puffing on a cigarette.

Down below, two men approached him in suits. _Who the hell are they?_ Len thought to himself.

"Slade." The first one said to the murderer. "You eliminated them right?"

"It's was you paid me for."

"I didn't ask what we paid you for, i asked if you did your job."

"Yeah. Haku, Bebe, Taniguchi and Millie are all dead. Made damn sure that Oliver was destroyed when i took out Taniguchi, and here's the flash drive with all of the research that they did on him." He told them handing them a black flash drive. "And i found this, VC… 0? Whatever i was, a vile of it with Millie too."

_Bebe, Taniguchi and Millie? Arent they a part of mom's research team?_ He remembered long ago that Haku once told him about her work partners, Bebe Arakawa, Steven Taniguchi and Millie Ramsey were all apart of their research team. _So whatever he did, it wasn't just to mom?_ _But why?_ He wondered.

"Did you take out the template as well?"

"You said research team, nothing about the doc."

"Fair enough." The one who hasn't said anything yet replied. He handed him a suitcase.

"And my bonus?"

He handed him a pair of metal glove… things.

"Pleasure doing business with ya gentlemen." He told the men in suits. "Oh and tell the boys at Crypton HQ to keep giving me work."

"We'll keep in touch Mr. Wilson."

"Please, call me Slade." He joked as the men in suits left.

Len watched the employers of this murderer walk away scott free. It pissed him off to see that these guys were being allowed to walk away like this. But somehow he knew going after them probably wasn't the best idea in the universe. He came here to avenge his mom, not get tangled into a web of evil, somehow the idea of that happening still remained regardless of what his actions are tonight. The assassin lit another cigarette, and judging by the pile underneath him that was inevitably his own, he must have gone through an entire pack by himself by now. To think, most people say smoking like that would kill a man, evidently he would, but not at the hands of the 'merciful' cigarettes… kids… don't smoke… it's not cool, you get lung cancer and your teeth rot out. Don't believe me, then google what happens to your teeth and gums when you smoke. PSA out of the way; Len jumped down to ground floor and landed kinda funny. Nearly slipping and breaking his legs, or at least rolling his ankles. Superhero or not this was starting to do a number on him, and it hasn't even been a day yet.

He puffed down on his cigarette until it was gone and he made his way towards the boat sitting in the docks. He pulled the tarp off it to get in when suddenly Len made his presence known. "Where do you think you're going?" Len asked him.

At first, he thought he was crazy hearing the voice and turned around like there was a ghost here, but upon realizing it was him, his look of concern vanished. "Oh, it's just a kid. Go home boy, before i kill you." He said thinking he was nothing more than a joke.

"A few hours ago, you killed my mom." Len started, getting more angry with each word.

"Well, for starters, props for finding me before i left New York." He said once again getting into the boat. "Must have taken some serious skills and resources to do that as fast as you did. Second…" He said pulling his gun out, the one he likely shot Haku with. "Leave now and i don't kill you where you stand."

Len wasnt about to just let this guy tell him what to do. No, he was going to do something much greater than that. "Get out of the boat." He commanded.

The assassin stood up. He honestly wasn't expecting him to stand up and be so much taller than him. "Or what?" He said pointing the handgun towards him.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my mom." He growled at him.

"Oooh. Dark, show me then." He told him.

Now would be an excellent time to start some kickass fight music, right?

Right.

Len lunged at him faster than he expected with his superpowers, and was able to grab the gun from his hand and throw it fifty feet off the docks and into the water. Then backflip and kick him in the face while still holding onto him and then throwing him back into the dock house. He landed with a painful thud as Len got back onto the main ground with him.

The assassin looked surprised. "Well, wasn't expecting that. What are you, some form of superpowered freak or something. Did your mommy do something to you as a baby, or did she do tests on you while she worked.?" He joked. Len's fists balled up hard. "Bet you aren't expecting this." He said as he flung his arms out. Len didn't even realize he slipped on the metal gloves. Turns out what they do is create a laser sword on one end and a energy shield on the other. "Fancy ain't it?"

Len came up to him full speed from the front, big mistake as the assassin used the shield and hit him like a SWAT officer would, sending him back flying a few feet from the impact. He then came up to him and swung the sword; Len barely had enough time to dodge the attack and grabbed his wrist that held the sword, only to have a face full of shield and have a tooth knocked out. He then kicked Len in the stomach hard enough to make a grown man cry and kicked him across the head.

Len landed a few feet from where he was kicked. "Oi, prick." Len snapped out of his confusion and jumped back to his feet.

He charged again but this time going for the shield directly. The assassin used Len's speed to his advantage and flung himself forward, hitting Len hard and driving his sworded fist down towards Len. Of course, Len's superpowers gave him the edge he needed to dodge in time, not all of it, as the sword landed right next to his head and got stuck in the ground. Len swung his foot up and kicked him in the back, rolled and pimp slapped him, grabbing his shield hand twisting it behind his back. The assassin used the chance to kick Len somewhere tender… i don't need to explicitly say where… but to my fellow men… you know where. Len let go of his arm and he freed his sword hand, swinging around towards Len's face. He backed his face off to avoid being decapitated by the stray swing. He fell back a few feet from the kick and came down to his knees to try and get a hold of himself. That's when the assassin stood up. He stared at Len for a second.

"Screw this." He said reaching into his jacket, pulling out an Uzi. Len saw the gun and quickly ran to cover as the bullets rang out. The gun's loud bullets flew everywhere, meaning Len had very little room to do anything. As soon as they stopped, he knew he needed to rethink his strategy, if he even had one.

Plan A was to come up to him and use his powers to end him. Plan B is to now wait for him to run out of bullets so he can try again with Plan A. From the sounds of gunfire, that was going to be harder than he thought. Len peeked out from behind the crate he was hiding behind. He looked up to see another crate he could get to. He stood up the best he could and lept up there, avoiding some of the bullets he fired at him. Once behind the tower of wooden crates, he sat back against the side of the crate.

"Come on out boy. You want to avenge your mommy so much, why don't you come down here and do it yourself." He taunted.

He would, as soon as he runs out of bullets.

"So, how long you gonna be hiding up there?" He asked. "Cause i got a little present for ya."

Len didn't know what that meant, until he saw a grenade land two feet from him. He kicked it hard and dove away from it into a pile of trash…. literally. The explosion sent slivers of wood everywhere. Len saw this as a perfect opportunity to go up and take him by surprise, so long as he didn't see him land here.

"You still up there boy?" He heard him ask. _Good, he doesn't know i'm down here._ He thought as the assassin went to check and see if he was dead. He quickly rolled out of the trash and hugged the wall for cover and peeked out to see if he was there. He was there with Uzi in hand waiting for either a response or a sign of a confirmed kill. Len slowly got back to where he could see him. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to kill him now. Crates full of stuff and old broken parts to stuff that was once in the building. That was about all that filled the poor old dock house. He saw oxygen tanks though. He may not have been as smart as his sister Rin, but he knew, because he saw it in the movies, that Oxygen tanks will fly like missiles when the top of them come off. [A/N Before we go any further, let me just say this… yes, those tanks do fly like missiles if you break the tops of them. NO, you should not find out for yourself and do it. I got fired from a job once because me and couple of guys tried it out and, needless to say, did a lot of property damage.]

But they were on the other side of the room, how would he get to them, unless. He had to distract him somehow. He bent down and picked up a brick. He peeked around to see he crawled up the crates to look for him. He threw it over to the adjacent side of the dock and it hit some metal things. The assassin heard that and immediately fired at least half his mag into the general area of the brick. As soon as he was distracted, Len ran over to the tanks and knocked them on their sides. The assassin heard him knock them down and all too quickly for Len, fired every round left in his gun at him. The bullets hit everything near him, including one of the tank's cap, causing it to rocket out of the chamber and fly across the room like a car hydroplaning across the road, hitting a metal beam in the building and denting it real good.

"What the?" The assassin asked himself. Len then picked one of the crates and angled it towards him and ripped the top off. The tank flew at him quickly, but not accurately as the tank flew around and hit the ceiling. The assassin jumped down to dodge it. Len then did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He stomped on the tops of the tanks as fast as he could as they all began to explode and fly like little tiny non-explosive ICBMs. He used his shield to deflect one of them and dodged a few more. Finally, Len got lucky and one of them hit him like a freight train. He flew back onto a crate labeled fragile, and the crate collapsed, dropping his gun along the way.

Len made his way over to the assassin to make sure he was down this time. He looked into the pile of rubble that was the assassin. No sign of movement yet, so no reason to believe he's alive, or dead. Suddenly a hand grabbed Len's leg and the sword came alive and came towards his face; Len only had a moment to react and move his head out of the way. When the sword came back around, and the assassin came back up, Len grabbed his wrist with the sword and twisted it by ducking under his arm and pulling on his arm, causing a snapping noise. What Len didn't see coming was the shield coming out and smacking him in the face, knocking him down a step. He unintentionally let go of his arm and the assassin came back around and swept his feet around and knocked Len down on his ass. Before Len could move, he saw the blade coming down towards him, he quickly swung both hands together to grab the arm with the blade before it could reach it's target and he swiftly stopped the blade an inch from his face. He was holding the blade carefully.

"You know, whatever your name is. I've seen a lot of little shits in my life, but nothing quite like you. You know that?" He told Len. "But i got the upperhand, no matter how you look at it." He said to him. His shield came up. "Your call boy." He told him as his shield came down to smash his face in. He let go of the blade and it crashed down next to his face, swiping his ears and barely missing him by a hair… literally. He was, however, not prepared for the shield to come crashing down on his face. He could feel the bones in his face suddenly breaking and caving in. He covered his face in pain as the shield came down on him several times. Finally when he stopped, Len felt like he'd been hit by a train. The assassin stood up and retracted the sword. "Pathetic." He told him as he walked away. He grabbed a large piece of cinder. "Time to slowly end this." He said picking it up and walking towards Len. He stood over him like a hunter inspecting its prey. Len couldn't move, everything hurt like a bitch. "You know, i think i know who you are, Ren right? I'll put an end to you, and then i'll have fun putting an end to your sister too. Slowly and however i want." Suddenly, a rush of anger and rage came over him. He hated his sister, but he could never actually hate her as she was his twin sister. However the thought of him having anything to do with Rin pissed him off.

He felt the cinderblock smash and break over his head, but that didn't stop him from slowly standing up.

"What the…" He exclaimed noting that Len wasn't dead by that cinder block to the head. He engaged the blade and shield that were in his metal gloves.

"Don't…" Len began. "EVER… Threaten my sister."

He stood there, angry and full of emotion, ready to strike.

The assassin stood there, dumbfounded by what he saw. "Whatever the hell you are, just die!" He yelled as he went over to attack him.

Len responded with a punch that was so powerful, it sent him into the iron column supporting the building. He was breathing heavily, hunched over. He put up his fists in a fighting stance kind of position, and began to throw punches in the air, knowingly, and unintentionally, sending out the energy bursts he didn't know how to use at him. He took simple steps forward as he shot energy balls at him, causing little explosions to occur alongside them. He screamed as he flung them at him. "DON'T… YOU… EVER… THREATEN… MY… LITTLE… SISTER!" With the last yell of anger sent a blast so powerful, it knocked the column down and caused half the building to collapse along side of it. He watched as the building literally collapsed on top of him, he quickly jumped up to the roof as the whole building was about to fall right into the river. Upon getting to the roof, the ground beneath him felt uneasy, and the whole building began to fall down into the river. He quickly super jumped onto the rooftop he was ontop of before coming here. He looked down to the streets below to see a crowd of people watching the dock fall into the lake. He could see some cops arriving on the scene. They saw him jump from the docks to the roof above, but none of them could see him from where he was. He watched as the last portion of the dock fell into the water. Most of it, more particularly, the part that was closest to the city, remained mostly above water, while the part where the assassin was was deep in the water. Len's deep breaths slowly uttered a single phrase. "Good for ya… You bastard…" He grumbled.

…

Miku sat back in her room. No one was home right now, and she was left all alone to do whatever she wanted, eat all the food, read all her comics and manga, play video games, watch TV, play on her phone, play with herself. Nothing she couldn't do. Unfortunately. there was not much to do here right now. So she just turned on the TV. She been channel surfing for about an hour now. She reminisced on the day. All her friends bailed on her today after school, so she was stuck in the middle of Manhattan today, Len came up to her just to hit on him and she turned him down in a really harsh manner. She thought about that encounter. She was a little bit harsh, more so than she normally is when she turns people down for just about anything. At all.

_Maybe i should apologize to him, i did probably crush him pretty hard… and he is stuck with his sister all day. I think that's his only friend. Thats gotta suck. _She quickly realized she was not even paying attention to the TV. She looked at the time. She had to be a t school in the morning, so she should probably be sleeping right now. _Might as well watch the news. That'll put me to sleep._ She thought to herself as she turned the TV to the news. At first it was the weather.

"Tomorrow, cloudy skies with a 80% chance of rain throughout the New York area." The weatherman said. "Tonight, the skies are looking clear for this beautiful night though, but you can expect the clouds to be rolling in at around 11. Tonight's high is looking to be about 61 in Manhattan, 60 in Queens and 65 in Brooklyn. The rest of the week is pretty much looking to be like tonight and tomorrow, with overhead clouds carrying the possibility for thunderstorms well into the weekend. Thats a look at the forecast. Back to you Tom."

"Thanks Betty. Today reports of an individual running across the city like a missle have come up. The police haven't got a definitive reason as to why this is happening. But security camera footage at several locations across the city and police dashcam videos reveal a humanoid figure running at speeds exceeding 88mph."

Miku smiled. "Maybe it's a superhero?" She liked that idea. Ever since she was a kid, she loved the superhero's. Her parents told her that they were boy's toys, and that she should play with barbie dolls and shizz. However she gave no shits and kept on playing with the superman and batman dolls from the toy stores and even went so far as to building a replica of the batcave with her brother when she was 12. Complete with Alfred and all the Batman costumes he wore up until that point in time. Ever since then, she's been collecting all sorts of comic book related stuff. Mostly just figurines and superhero costumes. She still has a superman costume she wore when she 15 for halloween. Everyone told her to wear the Supergirl costume, but no, she wanted to be specifically Superman, and not just any Superman, Superman: Under the Red Sun Superman. Thats right, the version of Superman where he grows up a communist and becomes like the Soviet Union's version of Superman and wears a hammer and sickle on his chest instead of the big S. Those were some good times. She resumed watching the News.

"And our top story tonight, four people were found dead across the state. 38 year old Millie Ramsey, 22 year old Bebe Arakawa, 46 year old Steven Taniguchi and 39 year old Haku Yowane were all found dead on their respective properties-" She didn't even need to hear the rest of what he had to say. She instantly recognized Haku to be Len and Rin's mom.

"What the?" She said shooting up. Turning the volume up.

"Police are looking for suspect responsible for the murders and believe the one to have killed them to be the same person. They thought they had the vehicle used by the assailant but it was found burned in southern Soho just an hour ago." He paused.

_Holy crap… That's Len's mom. That was Len's mom…_ She was genuinely shocked. A guilty. _I said those mean things to him today, and his mom got killed. I- _"I'm sorry Len…" She said to herself.

Just then the News anchor started talking again. "Just moments ago we got word one of the docks in Manhattan was just found to have collapsed into the Hudson River and police are now on the scene investigating the collapse. We are being told no one was injured during this however. We will cover this as it unfolds." She quickly turned off the TV.

"Oh shit… Len's mom is dead…" She said to herself. She was concerned because now she feels guilty about being a dick to him today. "I should call him and apologize." She reached for her phone, about to call Rin so she can get in touch with Len, then suddenly she stops. "Wait, he probably doesn't want to hear from anybody…" She sighed. "Maybe i can say sorry tomorrow at school." She said to herself. She sighed again. "No wait, knowing him. He'll probably ditch tomorrow. Stay home and sulk. So will Rin…" She sighed. "Damnit. I wish superheroes were real." She sighed laying down.

…

Kaito laid on the metal bed waiting for the procedure to finish. The operating room he was in was colder than the arctic, and the table was even colder. Several doctor surrounded his arm that detached and the lights were so bright, he could barely see. Whatever they were doing, it was taking too long. And why couldn't they just sedate him. "Hey, doctor lady. The hell is taking so long?" He asked.

"Just making some finishing touches." She told him assembling his arm. He couldn't see anything past the little medical curtains and doctors blocking his view. Whatever it was they were doing was taking forever, and he was running out of patience.

"If you're not gonna knock me out, can you at least turn the TV on?" He asked.

"We tried sedating you, it didn't work." The doctor adjacent to the one working on his arm told him. "Nurse, could you bring me that knife there." He said pointing to the knife on the counter next to him.

"Yes sir." She said.

Kaito wouldn't have minded it being in this room so bad if it weren't for the fact that the doctor was playing NWA while he was working on his arm. Being that he grew up in Northern Minnesota, he was not to happy to be hearing old school gangster rap instead of something like AC/DC, or Kiss, AC/DC, or Judas Priest, or AC/DC, or Lynyrd Skynyrd… or AC/DC… he really just wanted to hear some AC/DC right now, it was all that could keep him sane. For right now, he just needed to let the doctors do whatever it was they were doing. Soon enough he'd be able to leave this table, and be on his way.

_Okay Kaito, get it together… Okay, lets start from the top. _He thought to himself._ I'm Kaito, a Navy SEAL. A merc, and i love AC/DC. I grew up Two Harbors, MN. I went to Lake Superior College, and i had a girlfriend from Jacksonville, KY. I enlisted in the Navy right out of high school, came back and did some college. Went back to the Navy. Spent some time in a Soviet Prison Camp. Became a SEAL. Burned alive when i flipped a truck… And a couple hours ago, i found out i had superpowers. Now i'm sitting here waiting on doctors to sew on a new arm that they just built. I'm gonna call bullshit on that. You can't just make an arm. Can you? Who are these people anyway? Are they CIA or something. I don't recognize them, maybe their Russian, or maybe they're from Detroit and i'm in some form of gang lab, that would explain the doctor and NWA. but not why they are putting a perfectly good arm on me, and why none of them except for that nurse over there are black. Maybe… damnit. What the hell happened. I was doing a job i was given, messed up and was in a truck crash, Explosion and… then what? i wound up here, in this place. I have superpowers, and i'm sitting in a lab somewhere. Maybe these guys are aliens or something. Whatever the case is, as soon as i get out of here, i'm gonna find the rest of those bastards who flipped my truck. Oh, they gonna get it. _

Kaito chuckled to himself about that last thought.

_Feel sorry for that kid though. Yikes. Wonder what happened to him though._ He thought to himself as the doctors continued to build his arm.

…

**A/N- This one took longer than i thought to so much as start. From here on out, they WILL be uploaded faster. Now go to bed everyone. **

**Next Time- I'm making this up as i go along, so... something.**


	8. Walk o shame

**A/N- There was a joke supposed to be here in this part, but… Oh well. Have another chapter.**

…

New York city was a city made for doing evil on a regular basis. It would seem as if the universe itself was going out of it's way to make poor Len's life a living hell. He walked towards the front door, his new outfit, tarnished and covered in his own blood. Carrying his now damaged mask. He gave zero craps if anyone saw him. He had done what he had sought out to do, avenge his mother's death. Now what was he left with? His own sister who hated him, and a school that rejected him and a girl he loved who could never love him back, even if he tried, which evidently he did. He could feel several of his bones that must have been broken, or at least dislocated from where they were supposed to be. His house, long since devoid of the police, was alone, dark and quiet. Rin must have fallen asleep some time ago, that was okay though, less of her he needs to deal with, the better.

He walked up to the door just lightly pushed the door open. Upon entering, he dropped his mask to floor and wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch. It felt relieving to finally sit down and relax, as much as he could anyway. He looked around, no sign of Rin anywhere. Even though it was dark, he could still make out the envelope sitting on the table. He picked it up, investigating what was set in front of him. The same letter from the school the day before, the one that caused an argument. The same last conversation he had with his mother. Before she was murdered. The thought of it with his mom being dead continued to eat at him like a parasite slowly killing its host, it caused a tear to well up in his eye. Dropping the paper, he more or less sensed something nearby, likely due to his powers. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rin, standing before him. She was halfway still dressed, wearing nothing more than her usual sleepwear, a yellow tank top and pink shorts. She was clearly confused, and tired for that matter… and clearly depressed.

Len elected to ignore her for as long as possible. No point in getting into a conversation now, he knows what it would be about. Not something he wants to discuss. He retired his gaze to the TV. It was off, but if he turned it on, the headlines on the news would be: Women murdered in queens, docks in Manhattan collapse for some reason, and useless celebrity news. He reached for the remote anyway, turning it on. To his surprise, it was still tuned to Cartoon Network, playing one of the all time classics, The Powerpuff Girls.

Before he got a chance to actually enjoy the show, or even find out what episode it was, he felt Rin grabbing him by the hair. The one thing he wanted to avoid tonight just kicked open his front door like SEAL Team 6. She pulled him over the couch and towards him. Tears falling from her eyes stared into his soul.

"Where were you?" Rin asked him with a mix of rage and sadness. "Where the hell did you go Len?" She almost screamed into his face.

Len used his newfound powers to quickly escape her grasps and break free. She couldn't keep up with his supersonic speed. Len turned back around to try and watch TV again, but Rin had other plans. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck trying to drag him down. Len was caught off guard and fell to his knees.

"What the hell Len? You left me there, alone with the cops." She yelled into his ears. "I had to deal with them on my own! I had to explain to them why you weren't there! They want to talk to you Len, and you just disappeared! Where did you-"

Rin was cut off as Len brought his fist into a not so super powered punch to the face. Rin was still sent back into the wall. She was confused, but still capable of standing. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"But you have to explain yourself to the cops." Rin told him.

"Look alright, I just needed some air. I needed to do something. So don't tell me how to deal with this okay!"

Rin threw a plate at Len. In an instant, everything seemed to slow down for him as he watched the plate fly in slow motion, as he swiftly dodged the plate like Neo from the Matrix.

"What the hell-"

Before he had time to respond, Rin had already thrown another random object at him. Len's super reflexes saw this mid flight and he caught it, using its own momentum to quickly return the object at his sister. Rin was hit in the face by a glass cup as it shattered on her face in an instant. She staggered back into a chair and fell to the floor, landing with a painful sounding thud.

At first, Len almost felt slightly guilty for having knocked his sister to the ground like that, but she did start it… technically. He didn't have to explain to his mom that she actually started the fight this time, but that's beside the point. Len slowly approached the knocked out twin, she was lying flat on her back with a bloody nose. _Damn, I didn't mean to throw it that hard. _Len thought to himself.

"Rin." He asked shaking her a bit. "Rin?"

He backed off. _Oh shit, did I just kill her?_

The answer to that question was obviously no as she quickly sprung back to life, hitting him with a shoe that was left on the floor. It hit Len in the face, right in the center of his nose, drawing blood that dripped down his face. He stumbled back into the couch that he was on a moment ago, tripping on it and falling down. For a superhero who has god like powers, he sure is bad at fighting his sister. He laid on the floor for a moment, thinking to himself. _What am I even doing? Why am I still fighting with her? _He thought to himself, as Rin came up to him. She was probably going to hit him with something again. _In just a moment, Rin's probably going to smash my face in with a golf club or something. She looks pretty pissed, I guess that's something she would do. Right? _Rin grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up off the ground, enough to be intimidating. _Go on, do it Rin. Give in to your hate. Let it consume you. Strike me down while you can. _Len thought to himself, mocking Return of the Jedi.

"Why?" Rin asked him.

"Huh?" Len grumbled in response.

"Why did you leave me there. Alone?" She cried while attempting to ask him the question.

"I just needed to blow off steam, deal with it my way." Dealing with it his way involved dropping a building on a guy. Oh, and did we mention him being a vigilante too?

"What could you have possibly have been doing? What could you have been doing that entire time?" Rin cried out to him.

"Even if I told you, you would never believe me, you'd think I was just making shit up in an attempt to hide doing something else." He told her, finally finding the courage to shove her off. As he stood up, he could finally get a good look at her without her trying to kill him. Rin was distraught, and her face was dripping blood in some places from when Len threw a plate at her.

"Then what?" Rin asked him, calmly wiping the tears from her face.

There wasn't much of a way around this anymore. Rin's a smart person, it won't take her long to get that Len has some unnatural, bordering supernatural powers. He might as well come out and say it. But what would that accomplish? Nothing notably useful to him, that much he knows for a damned fact. At the very least, he could make her understand what he does, and why he did them. That might make things easier.

"Rin… I uh." He tried telling her. Honestly, it was harder than he thought; telling another human being you are a superpowered god.

"What?" Rin growled, growing impatient with her brother.

Len sucked up the pride he had and just let loose. "I needed revenge!" He practically yelled. Rin was taken back, and a little surprised by his sudden answer.

"What?" Rin was puzzled.

Len started talking at the speed of a Bugatti going full speed down a hill. "When mom died I went off and found the guy who killed her I think I killed him using the superpowers I was given by some goo I don't know what but it exploded and was on fire and I was in the way then I was on fire then I died but I guess I didn't now I'm here yelling at you and then I don't know what happened because it's now and then you'll probably throw a shoe or something at me!" (**If this sentence was hard to read, that was intentional**)

Rin stood there, actually dumbfounded by something Len said. Never in her life has he said something so stupid and insane so quickly, that she actually stood there like an idiot.

"Rin?" Len asked the absent minded twin.

For about 5 seconds, everything stood still. No movement in the room. No sound coming from either of them, except the TV. Everything was still.

Finally Rin broke the silence. "Len…"

"Yeah." He replied, expecting some kind of response more than a well deserved 'what the hell?'

She threw the shoe that was laying on the floor right at Len's face, again. He dodged the shoe as it flew by his face. He saw his sister suddenly bolt out of the room, heading for the front door.

Len sprung into action, and super zipped his way over to Rin and grabbed her and managed to put her into a Half-Nelson before she could get outside. "Rin wait."

"Let go of me freak!" Rin yelled. She looked down at the arm holding her. Blood came from his arms.

"Just listen to me!"

"No!" Rin yelled. She elbowed him in the throat a few times with her arm that next to his face.

"Damnit stop and listen. I-"

"You've really gone off the deep end this time Len! Let go of me now!" Rin shouted out.

Len, realizing there probably was no better way to explain than to demonstrate. He released her from the Half Nelson and went straight to the Full Nelson in a second. "Fine, we'll go for a ride." Len said shaking her around, trying to silence her.

"Damnit Len, what the hell, are you trying to kill me?" Rin asked angrily.

"Little bit." He admitted. Len began backing up towards the staircase leading to the upstairs bedrooms. He used his super jump and flew from the bottom floor to the second over the course of a second, all without ever touching the stairs themselves.

The two plowed into the bathroom door that was right in front of the staircase. Len hit head first, releasing his sister from the Full Nelson. Rin crashed and rolled over him and into the center of the bathroom.

Rin slowly got up, rubbing her head. "What the…"

Len regained consciousness and set his attention to Rin as he dramatically rose up to his feet. "I told you once, I'll tell you again… I'm a Goddamned superhero." He told his sister stoically.

"The hell do you mean 'superhero?'" Rin asked him, pulling herself together from this sudden blunt force trauma to her head.

Len slowly made his way over to Rin.

"Okay. What the hell happened to you would be my first question?" Rin said as she scrambled to get to her feet.

Len didn't really know how to answer that question. But he did know he had to tell her something. "If I really knew the answer to that question, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation."

"That makes some sense…" Rin thought for a moment. "So… when?"

"I guess the other night when I stormed off. Wound up in New Jersey and a truck exploded and then I woke up here at the house, then… Well I guess that's when I got these powers." Len explained to the best of his abilities.

"So you do know how you got them." Rin made a point out of his explanation.

"Uhh. Not really, no." Len defended himself.

Rin made note of his injuries. "So what happened to you then. You're covered in blood and… what I assume to be dirt?"

"You know that dock that collapsed into the river?"

"A dock collapsed into the river?" Rin asked. She clearly had not seen the news earlier.

"Oh, you don't know?" Len asked afraid.

"What the hell did you do you idiot?"

It was clear to Len that his sister had no idea he destroyed the docks on the Hudson, so he just ratted himself out. "Well, I just sank a… uhmm."

Rin sighed, nearly falling over as she facepalmed. "You're an idiot." She told him.

"Sorry." Len apologized. The two stood in the bathroom waiting for a response for the other. Rin finally spoke up.

"Maybe you should get all of that crap out of you. All that wood and glass." Rin told him.

Len looked at his himself in the mirror, there was an unholy amount of glass and wood sticking out of him. "Yeah, can you help me get it off." Len had no way of getting them out on his own, most of those splinters and glass shards were on his back.

Rin sighed deeply. "Fine, how do I do that?"

_Moments later._

The two sat together in the bathroom where Len had thrown them. The two resided in the tub where Rin was pulling out pieces of shattered glass and wood from his back. Len sat in the middle of tub while Rin was behind him on her knees, using a tweezer to pull out small pieces. Blood soaked the bottom of the tub.

Rin removed her shirt and was left with just her white bra and underwear. Len was dressed very similarly, just his boxers. They stripped like this mostly just to keep the blood from ruining their clothes. Have you ever tried to get blood out of a shirt, it's impossible.

Aside from that, Rin continued to ask him questions. "So let me see if I'm getting this right. Even you left, you made it to New Jersey?"

"Yup."

"And you stopped at a gas station to get some coffee. When that happened, a truck that was filled with some stuff." Rin continued. "And mom worked for the company that made the stuff?" Rin asked again.

"Sounds about right." Len confirmed.

"And when it exploded… you were given super powers?" Rin asked clutching a large piece of glass.

"Yup."

"That makes no sense." Rin noted.

"I know, but that's what I know." He told her. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. Rin had removed a rather large piece of glass from his back so suddenly, it caused him to groan out in pain. "Ow, careful that hurt." He told her.

"Sorry." She grinned at him sarcastically. Rin was almost done cleaning his back. Soon there would be no more shrapnel left and he'd be good. "So now what are you going to do. You already killed the guy who whacked mom."

He sighed. "I know… maybe I'll just drop out of school and be a full time superhero."

"With what money Len?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I can sell photos of me like in Spider-Man." He optimistically suggested.

"If I had all the time in the world, I couldn't begin to tell you all the reasons that wouldn't work." She told him flat out.

"But you know it's a good idea."

"If you want to be caught Len. You already destroyed a building, they're going to call a warrant for you arrest." Rin pointed out. "Anyone with half a brain could tell that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. He's always somehow capable of getting pictures at just the right moment. He would have been found out if the people in the New York weren't idiots…" she stopped to think for a moment. "On second thought, do that. This whole city is full of morons."

"Ummm… than-"

"Including you." Rin added before Len could finish.

"You see, I knew you were gonna say that, before you even opened your mouth." Len teased.

"Yeah well. Did you know I was gonna do this?" She asked him ripping the last shard of wood from his back.

"Aahhh, Damnit that hurt." He groaned. "No. But thanks for the warning." He continued to moan.

Rin smiled. It brought joy to her heart knowing she is fully capable of bringing get brother to his knees. Of course then again, she was literally on her knees already. Anyway, she grabbed the nozzle that water would come out of. Now it was time to rinse him off, all that blood was getting on everything, including their underwear… and the floor.

"Len…" Rin sighed as she unhooked her bra.

"What?" Len groaned.

Rin chuckled. "Drop trousers boy and bend over." Rin joked.

Len rolled his eyes. "I'm just gonna pretend you didn't just say that and ignore that." Rin turned the lever and let a bunch of cold water hit Len all over his back. "Ahhh! Crap, I get it now. Water! Stop it!"

Rin turned the water off. "I'm turning the water on."

"I can tell now…" Len sighed. Great, now he'd have to get nude in front of Rin. It's the Halloween party all over again. He threw his undies out of the tub and into the pile of clothes he had. Rin did the same. "Ummm…" Len was wondering what the hell Rin was doing.

"Because I want my clothes getting soaked." Rin quickly told him.

"They're already covered in blood." Len remarked.

Rin turned the water to warn and began to hose Len off. The blood from his back began to run down to the bottom of the tub and it quickly swirled down the drain. Len watched the water drain away, carrying the blood and dirt that he was covered in just a moment ago.

The injuries that were on his back suddenly and quickly disappeared. The open wounds quickly sealed themselves up, and the bones that look disconnected a moment ago looked like they were back in place.

"Wow… that is creepy." Rin noted.

"Hey Rin." He started.

"I'm not putting my hands anywhere near your-"

"Not even what I was gonna ask." Len was quick to point out. "No. What are we going to do without mom?"

Neither of them really gave it much thought. It's not like either of them really has a job. And unfortunately, they were too young to apply for welfare. Rin stopped where she was. "I have no idea…"

Len thought to himself. _We got to do something. _

"Hey Len." Rin asked Len. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well…"

"If you say Spider-Man again, I'm going to the turn water to cold." She hissed.

Len sighed. "Well. Then I'm out of ideas." He chuckled.

Rin sighed. "Yeah… I thought so." She sighed. Rin laid against his back, placing her head against his shoulder. "We'll have to figure something out." Rin sighed.

Len normally would have made some sarcastic remark, mostly about Rin being nude, but he could tell making one RIGHT THIS SECOND was a bad idea. Rin was already depressed from their mom's death. The last thing they really needed was her getting pissed and getting into another fight, one that would probably break everything in the house.

For a moment, the twins remained there, unmoving. Rin sighed. "Well… I'm going to bed." She told him. Len realised that she was probably really tired, and hell, he was tired. Rin got up from where she sat and grabbed a towel. Len continued to sit where he was, thinking over what he was going to do.

Rin left the male twin behind and wandered over to her room, wrapping herself up in her towel and leaving Len behind. As Len sat there alone, he began to think of what he would do now that he was alone with just his sister. They'd have to start getting along, or he'd risk killing her accidentally, although based on the last few minutes, he determined it wouldn't be impossible.

What would they do to get money? Rin was smarter than he'd ever admit, both textbook smart and everything else. Len was as dumb as a sack of bricks and twice as stubborn. He knew that and wouldn't admit it. He couldn't even get into the army, that's how screwed he was.

He sighed to himself. "Guess I'll just have to figure that out tomorrow." He rose from his seat and grabbed a towel off the rack. He made his way back over to his room where he too would sleep for the night. He brought his blood soaked and torn mask with him. He thought back to a few hours earlier when he had taken his first life and killed the man who took his mother from him. He gripped the mask tightly.

He had never done anything like that, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He deserved it. So why did it make him feel bad? He grabbed a pair of pants while he thought. If what he did was wrong, then why did he do it? If it was wrong to take revenge on someone who killed someone dear to you. Why does he still feel guilty about it? Maybe it was the thought of killing someone that he didn't appreciate.

He laid down wearing his new pants. He stared up at the ceiling with his mask in the air. It had blood on parts of it, with more dirt than a pickup truck in the sticks. More and more he dwelled on the memories of the day. More and more he thought of his mother. How she'd help him after school, if she was home, how she'd make dinner for them whenever she could. It's true that you really don't know what you have until it's gone.

Haku loved him and raised him. Both he and Rin are great and loyal people if nothing else. They may have been mortal enemies, but since the death of their mom, they've seen to have come to a mutual agreement. They'd have to come up with some plan, but what could they do?

Len sighed. He never knew how much he'd actually miss his mom. He never knew he'd one day wish he could eat her dirt tasting slop.

He went to sleep that night with everything on his mind. Thinking of the morality of what he'd done.

…

**Somewhere in an undisclosed underground Anderson lab.**

Kaito was a great fighter. An excellent fighter as a matter of fact. In fact he was an even greater warrior, he trained under the Navy SEALS, of course that was a specialty he had. Over the past few hours, however, he's been struggling to understand how it is he uses his powers that he's been bestowed.

Yesterday, Kaito was given incredible power, unfathomable strength, and unimaginable abilities. The only downside was he lost his arm. Luckily, Crypton manufactured prosthetic limbs and he was able to have a new arm just like that.

His new arm resembled that of a Terminator. Metal bars going up and down it, gears and pistons moving the limbs around. It was all chrome plated too, so it was nice and shiny. They let him wear the Navy's Working Uniform, simply to keep him looking professional.

The facility was nothing special, white painted walls, bright incandescent lights illuminating the rooms. The one he was in now was tall, with windows on the upper levels for the doctors and scientists to observe him. Down here was a table with guns and ammunition on it, boxing bags and MMA punching bags were set up, assorted concrete blocks acting as cover.

He's learned a few things since yesterday, like he's been taken in by a Medical organization, a Biotechnical Company named Anderson. The same group that Haku had worked for before they eliminated her, Kaito didn't know that yet.

All throughout the night, he's been getting acclimated to his powers while the scientists watch and observed. A few hours ago, he discovered that his abilities include, super speed, super jump, super glide, and even super strength. A few minutes ago, he was hit by a car that the scientists threw at him, and that's how he found out he also the ability of super healing.

Of course, Kaito thought all those were great, but he wanted to know if he had anything else up his sleeve, anything else really cool.

"Okay Kaito. Test number Alpha 4-1" one of the scientists on the intercom spoke.

"Right." Kaito nodded to the instruction. He held two pistols in his hands. M1911 pistols. 8 rounds a gun. "Bring it on." he chucked holding up the twin pistols.

Within the second he finished that sentence, several targets, all shaped like Al Qaeda terrorists, from behind cover began popping up. He reacted to the faster than any human could and fired a few rounds off, taking out the targets that popped up before the red light could come on indicating that they were shooting.

"Excellent work Kaito. You took them all out in about .52 seconds." The men upstairs told him.

"Anything harder?" Kaito asked.

"Yes." One of the men told him. Suddenly, four targets popped up quickly. Kaito fired off three rounds. "You didn't shoot one of them."

"I know, but I assume you don't want me to shoot the one shaped like a puppy." He told them referring to the one differently shaped target.

The men upstairs began deliberating. "It's incredible, he's able to react faster than anything we've ever seen."

"He was able to correctly identify the targets as bad and good."

"Ask within the course of a second."

"His reflexes are faster than are humanly possible."

"He really is some kinda superhero."

"Kaito Sakine. The superhero."

"Maybe we should try to see what else he can do."

"Right, but we'll have to do that tomorrow. For now we should compile the data to see if there's anything we can do to improve this."

"Agreed. We may have something truly unbelievable here. One of our experiments actually works."

"Kaito." One of them began speaking to him. "We're done for the night. You may return to your quarters."

A large metal door opened.

"Alright." Kaito sighed, placing the weapons back down on the table. Kaito made his way down the hallway to his room. The corridors were designed the same way as the testing room was. Painted pure white with the bright lights illuminating the way. His room was the fifth down the hall. Why there were more rooms was beyond him.

He entered into his room and the door automatically closed behind him. He sighed at the thought that they'd lock him in here, of course out made sense, he was superpowered. Can't risk him trying to break out and show the world his skills.

He plopped down onto his bed, his hard as hell bed. "Is it too much to ask just to get a softer bed?" He groaned. He didn't even have a TV, so he has no idea that Len Kagamine existed and that he was running amuck in this city. "Can I at least get a radio or something?" He yelled out at the ceiling.

Miraculously, something answered. "No." An intercom in his room answered.

Kaito threw his pillow at the intercom speaker. "Bastards." He complained.

**A/N. Well that was fun… **

**Alright, I'm getting back to work. Rate, review. Go to bed. Repeat. **


	9. Dawn of Hope

**A/N Here we go.**

…

The morning following a murder always leaves people in distress. Someone always feels under the weather. Len sure as hell did. He took his normal ride to school, except today was significantly different. Len and Rin both contemplated staying home today, but Rin decided against it, so Len was on his way to school too.

The two sat together on the bus. Rain fell from the sky as the gray atmosphere left the whole ride gloomy feeling. Everyone watched the twins. Everyday up until today, no one had ever seen the twins sit next to one another, and if they did they were fighting. Today instead was different. They sat together in defeat.

The rain continued to patter against the windows of the school bus as it brought them to James Hammett-Ulrich High School. The radio on the bus played a classic rock station, Every Rose Has it's Thorn, by Poison. Maybe a little too perfectly timed song.

Rin continued to stare out the window as cars passed by. Len remained in silence, calmly watching the road ahead from the window in front of the bus.

Last night he had a hard time sleeping. His mind still lingered on the events that transpired. The explosion, the dock collapsing, his mother's death. It all rocked him up and down like a hurricane. It was like the universe was trying to screw him over.

Some time went by and they were at the school. Len remained situated next to the window, mostly because he's the main character. He stared out the window trying to comprehend his situation.

_Mom's dead… I'm alone with Rin… there's nothing for me to do anymore._ He thought miserably. No one bothered to pay any mind to him staring off into space, not even the teacher. He did know what was going on, so no one was gonna blame him for his distant behaviour.

Class time went by as fast as it came. When the fell rang, he almost didn't realize it was going off. He shrugged as he rose from his seat. The teacher started explaining their homework for the night, but he didn't give a damn. He walked out of the classroom without paying any mind to anyone else.

He walked down to his locker to get his stuff. He found his locker, A113, he stared at out blankly for a moment before finally inputting his combo. _11, 11, 74. _He opened the locker quickly and stared into his mountain of crap he hasn't gotten rid of yet. A bunch of homework he never bothered to do, some of Rin's homework he stole from her, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich still in a plastic bag, a few textbooks and his backpack.

Taped to the door were a few pictures. Mostly a few pages from manga and comic magazines. But one of them particularly caught his attention again. The photo of him, Rin and his mother when they went to the Statute of Liberty. It was for a class field trip. Haku chaperoned the class and kept Len and Rin absolutely murdering each other in the park.

It angered him seeing it. He wanted to smash the whole thing to bits and he didn't know why. His hands clenched into fists as a blue fiery aura surrounded them. He drew his fist back to punch it.

"Len." A hand came onto his shoulder gently as a soft voice called out to him. He turned his attention to Miku Hatsune. She watched him prepare to destroy his locker in anger. "Sorry about your mom, and how I treated you yesterday. How you hanging up?"

Len snapped without even meaning to. "My mom was killed yesterday, do you think I'm doing."

Miku slowly backed away.

"I mean…" he sighed. "I think it's going to be a little while before I get over it."

"Well…if it makes you feel any better, I really didn't mean to snap at you yesterday."

"So I guess that means we're even now." Len joked, trying to look for an opportunity to get out of this situation. Normally he'd jump at the chance to even talk to her, but now that he's in the position, he knows he'll blow it way too easily.

"You know, Rin talks a lot of shit behind your back." Miku told him flat out.

"it's not just behind my back you know." He replied. "Wait. How do you know that?"

"I'm in the same class as her half the day." She told him.

Len sighed. _Yeah, that figures._ "What does she say about me when I'm not in earshot?"

"Mostly how stupid you are, how incapable of doing anything you are, how-"

"Okay, now it's offensive." Len cut her off before it got worst. "Well. If you're not doing anything Saturday night-"

"I have a boyfriend."

"I know, but… err, nevermind." Len sighed slamming his locker shut. Shot down again. _Maybe if I show her my powers._

"Alright. I got to get going, I'm going to Chemistry. I don't want to be late again." She told him.

"Hey Miku. Before you go, do you like superheroes?" Len asked her.

Miku stepped back at the sudden out of the blue question. "Ummm…" she froze. "I mean, yeah, why not. I'm not obsessed, who told you that? They're lying to you Len, or are you too stupid to see that?" She crossed her arms going into Tsundere mode.

"I never said you were-"

"Just shut up already." Miku huffed.

"_Will Len and Rin Kagamine please come to the front desk. Len and Rin Kagamine front desk." _the intercom loudly blasted.

"Sounds like you have places to be right now." Miku joked lowering her arms as Len nodded.

"I guess so." He sighed. Miku giggled as she continued on to her next class. Len groaned. _Great. Now she's gone and I got to go to the office. What the hell did I do? Wait! Did someone figure out I have powers?_ He suddenly got paranoid. _That could be bad._

He then made his way down to the office. As he walked, his mind began to wonder what it was he was being called down for. _Maybe I'm kicked out of school? Wait. Why would I be? I haven't done anything, well, anything that violates school policies yet anyway. Maybe they know about the Halloween party? No, why would that be of concern, that was months ago. _

He continued down the halls. _The only thing I can think of is someone knows about my powers. But that's… not really impossible. I wasn't wearing a mask most of the day. Crap. It's gonna be done FBI guy with an alien gun isn't it? _He groaned out loud._ Shit…_

He drew closer to the office, but no sign of anything to suggest that federal death squads were sent, so he's fine. For now. He opened the creaky wooden door to the office. "Hello?"

"Mr. Kagamine, there is an officer in the Principal's Office waiting for you." The woman behind the fell told him. He'd been in here enough for most of the staff to know him by name.

"Okay… why is there a cop here to see me?" He asked.

"Why don't you go ask her?" She told him gesturing to the door.

Len nodded walking over to the office door. Before he opened the door, he could feel the heartbeats inside, his passive ability to sense other lifeforms was extremely handy. He could tell there were two of them in there, he couldn't tell who they were, but he knew there were just two.

He took he a deep nervous breath as he twisted the knob into the Principal's Office. He entered in seeing Rin sitting before him and a Police Woman with pink hair. "Good Afternoon Len." She told him.

Len recognized her. She was the first office to respond when his mother died. Luka.

"Ummm. Hi officer. What is… why are you here?" Len's mind was racing. Why the hell was a cop here and why come for him specifically… Rin too, but he was more concerned with Luka.

"Right, good question. You deserve an answer I suppose." She told him. "And, as to why we're in the Principal's Office." She smiled. "I basically own the Principal." She chuckled.

_That's comforting._

"Okay." Len sat down. "What is it you want?" He asked the cop.

"What I want is rather simple as a matter of fact."

_Not blackmail. Not blackmail. Not blackmail. Please not blackmail._

"I want to buy the house you two live in."

Her answer took the blondes off guard. "Wait. What?" both twins unanimously mumbled.

"Right. In case you don't know, I live in downtown Manhattan and it sucks there. I'm up for a promotion to Lieutenant soon, and I would want to live somewhere better than Harlem for a while." Luka explained. "And I know you two are going to need somewhere to stay until you finish high school."

"We're not going Harlem." Rin sternly asserted.

"Not what I was suggesting. My promotion won't be for a few more months at the earliest, I was thinking I can pay the bills at your place until you graduate. When you do, you can both move out and I'll have a house of my own." Luka told then. "There is just one condition to me paying the bills for you guys." Len and Rin leaned in. "You both have to graduate."

"Easy enough." Rin chuckled.

At the same time.

"Crap…" Len mumbled.

"I've seen your grades Len, and your disciplinary record. Mouthing off to your teachers, getting into fist fights with Rin in the cafeteria and hallways, ditching class. Just damn boy haven't you done yet?" Luka told them. "But as crazy as it seems, I do want to help you. But you got to actually try in school you know." Luka explained to him.

Rin's eyes turned to Len. He was trying to think of a way out of this. "Wait, why are you trying to help us? You don't have any reason to." Len quickly blurted out without thinking. Rin sighed at her brother's stupidity.

"You're right, why am I helping you when I could just let you both suffer without a home as you try to finish high school." Luka stared him down.

_Way to make a brotha feel guilty._ Len thought to himself.

Luka sighed deeply. "It's because you two remind me of me and my brothers when we were young. Our mother was killed too when we were little and no one tried to help us…" she started slowly. "Well long story short, I'm the only remaining sibling. I don't want to see the two of you go through that like I did, considering the both of you probably have more potential than we ever did."

Len felt guilty, like his heart was being crushed. "What happened to your other siblings?"

Luka hesitated for a moment, staring him down, deciding on whether or not she should tell him the whole story. "Well… Two of them are dead, the other's in prison for the remainder of his life…" Len went to ask her a question, but Luka already answered it before he had a chance to ask it. "Yeah, I'm the one who put him there."

"That's… pretty harsh." Len lowered his hand. "How'd… how'd the other two go? If it's not too much to ask."

Rin looked at Len as if he was saying too much. He was, but it's not like Rin can say that to him without looking rude as hell.

"Well. My little sister killed herself shortly after our mother's death…" she paused "And I shot the other one." The atmosphere in the room suddenly got very bleak. Even bleaker than the day felt got Len. He opened his mouth to say a question, but like before. Luka answered it. "The very first day I was in duty, I went on patrol with my partner. We were called to a domestic disturbance downtown and that's when I found my brother caught up with a gang. It was the first time I had seen him in years, and it was because he was violating the law in a big way. There was a shootout in the streets that day. I lost my partner and my brother."

Len felt a lump form in his throat.

"So there, if you think your situation is screwed up, just remember most cops in this town probably has been through worst." Luka finished her lecture into her past. "Now, back to why I'm helping you two when I could just leave you be. I see you two doing great things in the future. Especially you Len, but if you get stuck in the wrong crowds because you're homeless, then what kinda person would I be if I let that happen?" Luke explained. "I'll bet you probably feel like shit now, huh?"

Len swallowed his guilt. "Yeah."

Rin nodded. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Now. Graduating shouldn't be very hard for you Len. The first semester is only halfway done-"

"And I have most of my junior and sophomore credits to make up."

Luka sighed. "Oh dear God you're hopeless." She covered her face in disbelief before returning to get speech. "It's not impossible, just take all your make up courses, volunteer in about a thousand 'community service for credits' programs, finish your second semester and pass all your classes like a boss, and you will have finished high school."

Rin jumped in again. "But officer-"

"Just Luka is fine."

"Luka… Len's an idiot, I don't think he'd probably have an aneurysm just trying to take a pop quiz with simple math questions, what makes you think he'll finish school?" Rin asked her.

"Wow, do you always belittle him to his face like that? You don't even wait until he's out of the room, you just go all out on him."

"It's a habit."

"A bad one." Luka sighed.

"It really is." Len added on to what the officer said.

"You should start treating your brother with a little more respect, one day he might hold your life in his hands." Luka told her without realizing the irony of what she said. Len could probably kill LITERALLY every single person at this school if he tried.

"And if I don't?" Rin asked. Just after saying that, it occurred to her she's not talking to get mother anymore. She got a VERY different response than she was used to.

"Then I swear to God I'm gonna smack the shit outta you until you learn to respect other people." Luka told her.

"Well… Ummm." Rin couldn't think of a come back to that. She was used to Haku's usual sigh of disbelief and aggravation with occasional (usually) empty threats, as all mothers are very good at. Luka may not have been a parent, but she just straight up commanded authority over them like one would. The way her voice echoed in the room sent fear down their spines more than anything Haku could ever have done. It was sort of required for her too, she was a cop afterall. It's in her job description.

"Now just shut up." Luka told her in a commanding tone. Rin apologized to the officer. "Good. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes ma'am." The twins agreed.

"Good. Think of me as your new landlord."

…

The doctor sat in his rolling chair. His long flowing purple hair dragged against the floor as he rolled around. The lab was below average, only having the basics of what a tech lab is supposed to have. A few computers and at least a thousand hard drives lying around.

The good doctor's name was Gakupo Camui. Before he was a felon on the run, he was a lead director for Crypton Tech. One of his specialities was biomechanics and the other was computer programming, an odd mix, but it lead to him having a job researching artificial intelligence. Crypton mostly just manufactured weapons and computers, so it's understandable how his projects went kinda under funded. The closest thing he had to a successful protect was his AI he named Oliver. It didn't do anything yet, but given time it might have.

Over his years in the massive company, he dug around and found plenty of illegal things a lot of people were doing. Inside his own company were weapons and something resembling power armor that hasn't been approved yet. In others, he found a human enhancement drug being developed by Anderson Biotech, and Crypton was not only funding it, but helping its advancement. That's when he got in touch with Haku Yowane, the lead scientist. He convinced her that the drug was dangerous and should be destroyed. Turns out she didn't need any convincing and was planning on doing it herself anyway.

Of course they couldn't just destroy it, so he decided it should be "stolen" by a rogue person, and delivered to him so he can dispose of it properly, or hand it over to the government and have the company shut down. Of course things didn't go according to plan and it went up in flames. Literally. Now Haku was dead and the evidence was back in Anderson's hands. Crypton put a hit on him and now he's on the run with all the research he did.

He was contemplating his next move. He could go out and try to hide somewhere better than The Bronx, or he could call the police and get their help. Then again he knows how well trained those Crypton hitmen are, they will kill him no matter the cost.

His phone started to Buzz, he checked it.

_Oliver_.

He must have gotten onto the internet again. He answered it. "Yes my son."

"Master, there-there-there-there appears to be some of those hitmen coming-hitmen coming." He was slightly malfunctioning.

"Alright, thanks."

"Wait. I also believe you should have a look at this-this."

The computer on the wreck he called a table came on. A surveillance camera from the night before showed what appeared to be a blonde boy running at supernatural speeds down the streets. "What is it?"

"If my calcu-calcu-calculations are correct, a possible test subject of the VC-0L1-D." He told the doctor. "I'm uploading everything I know about this now-now. I'll look it over while you run." The AI told him.

"Okay. Thanks." He hung up the phone and closed up the laptop and quickly shoved it into his backpack. He quickly opened a latch at the bottom of the floor and started to climb down the ladder on it. "Oh shit, wait." He stopped and pulled a zippo lighter out of his pocket, lit it and threw it into the room. Earlier he had rigged the room to blow in the event of an emergency. Now was that emergency. So long as Oliver existed on the internet, all his own research was safe, he didn't need the physical hard drives anymore. He only needed the computer with Oliver's matrix on it.

He threw the lighter as hard as he could into the corner of the room. He hurried down the tunnel and into the sewers. Gakupo grabbed the rope attached to the latch and yanked it shut. Not a second too late, because the next sound was a loud explosion. It was powerful enough to blow him back a few feet.

"Woah! Goodbye house." He mumbled to himself. "Back to work."

…

**A/N. And I'm back again after taking so long. Sorry bout that. No more Rick Roll chapters… no more. **

**So what do you guys think is gonna happen next? I know… kinda. But what do you think? Leave your response down below and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Finding Purpose

New Jersey. Some random state hovering around New York. Len and Rin both rarely ever came out here as kids because their mom didn't want to be here. Fortunately for them, there was a plethora of places to go out here where there was no one around. Plenty of farms around that were likely methlabs, and plenty of deserted fields for montage making.

It had been a few days since Haku died and the twins were off into the weekend. It was a Saturday morning when Len decided it was time to master his powers, or at the very least try to understand then better. He got Rin and took her with him out into some random field in New Jersey. It was far from the main highway and was at least a thirty minute hike to get here. Generally speaking no one comes out here, so it's a perfect place for superpower testing. However the weather conditions still remained less than ideal, clouds still covered the sky pretty heavily, it might rain again.

The two had dressed relatively appropriately given the weather. Rin wore her yellow track jacket over her blue Breaking Benjamin t shirt and khaki pants. Len on the other hand wore an outfit reminiscent of his superhero outfit from before. The all white sweatpants and track jacket, red shirt and black gym shoes.

Rin had set up a picnic area for them to work. She had more or less come along just to get out of the house. It was an excellent time for her to get onto her studies while simultaneously making fun of Len at every given opportunity. She also carried a lunch with them, just a bunch of Wendy's burgers and Hardies sandwiches.

Len stood there trying to figure out his best jump height. He leapt up as high as he could. The air flowed through his hair like a wave flowing onto the beach. It was the most relaxing thing he could do was soar high into the sky, high as the birds could fly. As soon as he went up, he came back down to the hard floor and hit the grass hard with a thud. He stumbled around upon impact and attempting to get himself back in balance.

Rin joked at his failure. "And the rookie from Queens chokes at the last second and falls the landing."

"Let's see you do any better."

"Yeah, let me just do that with MY superpowers. It's a guaranteed success." Rin joked. Len sighed as he jumped again, trying to get higher than his record. When he came back down, Rin asked him a question. "Hey, aren't you worried someone might see you?"

Len sighed. "A little, but not as much as you'd think. When I'm up there I can see pretty far, that and I can sense other people's presences for a couple of city blocks." Len bragged about his passive ability to sense other people. "So I'm not too concerned."

"Well I think you should be, all it takes is one person to see you and your whole secret identity is blown." Rin pointed out.

Len sighed. "I know."

Rin asked him. "Hey, how fast can you run?"

Without missing a beat, Len bolted across the field and into the treeline ahead. He came back and brought a bottle of Pepsi he stored in the tree. "No clue, but that was fast."

Rin did a few mental calculations. She was basically a human calculator as made evident by her response. "It took you easily 9 seconds to go about a quarter of a mile and 9 about seconds to get back. So I'd say you're capable of a hundred."

Len smiled at his own glory. "Wow. I am fast."

Rin chuckled. "That's what she said."

Shot to the self esteem. Perfect.

Len groaned to himself. "I hate you…" he mumbled.

"Of course you do. That's why you brought me along." Rin laughed at his misery. Len resumed his original plan of mastering his abilities. He got into a position where he could run from their picnic spot to the tree again, zipping by Rin at least a hundred miles an hour. He arrived at the tree in under ten seconds and punched it while still running. The blow was able to put a dent into the tree, however did not knock it over. In fact, he got his arm stuck in the tree.

"Damnit." Len muttered as he ripped his hand out. It caused quite a bit of pain when his arm came out, but it quickly subsided as his hands healed themselves in a matter of seconds. He looked back to the tree, seeing the indentation. _Damn I'm great._ He thought to himself.

He ran back over to his sister, who was still face deep in her book. Len zoomed back and stopped in a record setting speed. He went from 100 to 0 in just under a few feet without breaking anything.

"Hey Rin. How's that?" Len asked her looking for validation of his skills.

She looked up, didn't even notice him doing anything. "Do what?"

Len groaned. "I- ah nevermind." He mumbled.

"Whatever it was, it probably sucked." Rin sighed returning to her school work.

Len groaned "Come on, benefit of the doubt?"

"I'm doubtful of anything you do." Rin replied.

"Whatever, forget you." Len grumbled walking away. He wandered over to another tree he hadn't already destroyed. He stared into it like a madman.

Rin noticed that Len had seemed to have no inspiration for training. He wasn't doing anything extraordinary or even trying to push boundaries like he's claiming to be doing. She decided it was time to make fun of him again, this time to try and jumpstart his will to do something. "You know, if you're doing this all just to impress some girl, you got a LONG way to go before you can do any of that right."

Len turned to his sister and tried defending himself. "I'm not doing it for a girl."

"Bet you it's that blue haired one. You got no chance bro." Rin mocked him. This was clearly her way of trying to inspire him to do better, reverse psychology. "Give up."

Len felt the rage building inside rather quickly. Of course he wanted her, was that the reason he doing all of this? Maybe through some Freudian excuse kinda answer, somewhere in his subconscious it was true, but to him it was a definite no. Miku was a pretty girl, but enough for him to fight for specifically her, definitely not. Even though it was kinda Rin's thing to belittle him at every given opportunity, it's still kinda harsh to do that.

"Shut up Rin, I'm trying to focus." Len commanded.

"You're a failure at life dude."

He turned around back to the tree. "Shut up Rin."

She continued on with her roast fest. "Pretty sure that response is proof you're agreeing with me."

Len's hand balled up into a fist. He gritted his teeth. _Why do I even bring you? _He resumed beating up a tree with little to no remorse for its destruction. He continued to assault the plant in exercise while Rin battered him with insults. Most were funny, others were harsh, all of them were kinda personal. He tried focusing through all the insults. He kept trying to demolish said tree and do some good, but the more Rin teased him, the harder it became to exercise his skills.

"If mom were gonna throw one of us away, it would have been you." Rin mocked him again.

Suddenly, something clicked inside Len and it boiled over. His arms glowed in a bright blue fury as he punched the tree so hard, it exploded, sending a wave of energy to the trees behind Rin was surprised by what he managed to accomplish. Len had just discovered a new power, or rather, figured out how to use a new power.

"Holy crap!" Rin exclaimed. Did you do that?"

Len was still breathing to hard to hear her. He simply ignored her.

Rin slowly stood up. "Ummm. Len?"

After a few moments of ominous silence, Len finally calmed down as his arms stopped growing with the fire like aura. He turned to Rin, who's face was plastered with fear, and simply replied with. "Shut up Rin… please."

…

"Well father?" Oliver asked Gakupo.

"I see… he's just a juvenile, I can tell that much already." He muttered to himself.

Ever since he blew up his old apartment, things have been a little messy, he's been forced to take refuge in the sewers of Manhattan to stay hidden, just like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The main difference being that he isn't a ninja to any extent. Oliver had picked out a location under the University of New York, fourtnely, New York is gigantic and has a very extensive sewer system, so finding a place was easy.

The base of operations, as it's being called, was set up inside a service center in the tunnels. No one really comes down here unless there was a problem with something, so for now he was safe. There was a laptop hardwired to the cables in the wall, which likely led to security systems upstairs, there was a table and an old couch set up with a blanket on top of it. Doctor Gakupo made damn sure he could evacuate quickly in the event of an emergency.

Recently, Oliver showed him some of the footage of Len running down the streets. No one thus far had been able to figure out who it was, except for Oliver because he's an AI.

"Well, cross referencing-cing-cing-cing the data we already have about this figure, we can likely conclude, likely conclude, that whoever this is in the footage is probably living in queens." Oliver spoke malfunctioning again. "I have taken the liberty of progressing and narrowing down the possible locations dow-dow-down to a few city blocks as the probable home of the spectre."

Gakupo leaned back in the couch. "Hmm. And when do you think we can intercept this figure?"

"At the earliest? Next Wednesday, unless new data comes in."

"Why would it take so long?"

"I would have to break into the mainframes of every house-house and continuously monitor the actions of the said figure before I can-can-can-can-can…" a long silence. "Continuously monitor the actions of said figure before we even have a remote amount of evidence as to who it is."

Gakupo began fiddling with the computer. "You sound like your AI Matrix is breaking down at a faster rate than usual. What's happening to you?"

"According to my previous diagnostic scan, I am constantly expanding, an ever growing consciousness of my own-own-own. As I grow more, and become more self aware, the needs in order to continue to are beginning outgrow what I can sustain, sir. It's overloading my Matrix." He explained. Gakupo sighed. "I'm sorry father, but I'm not human. I can't-can't-can't keep up with myself like I could when I was first born."

He sighed. "How much more do you need?"

"I need a minimum of 16 Gigabytes of RAM to run as many processes as necessary to function-"

"Cut any unnecessary actions." He commanded the AI.

"I am already running on only the bare minimum now sir." Oliver apologized.

"Then… what else?"

"My internal memories are being stored and continuously updated-dated-dated. Currently, 2.5 Terabytes are being used to store my-my-my memory and other internal functions; and processing power is being held at a constant overclocked speed of 6.3 gigahertz."

"Jesus Christ that's a lot… it's killing you just be alive." Gakupo groaned. "Well… dump some of the load. Drain unnecessary portions of memories to make room for more. Continue to record memories using only the bare minimum of necessities."

After a few moments of terrifying silence. "Memories deleted. Space currently held for memories, 1.2 Terabytes. Processors down to 5.9 gigahertz."

"What's your RAM at?"

"Still running smoothly at-at-at 15.8 gigabytes."

Gakupo breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. That should keep you from falling apart for a little longer." Gakupo stretched his arms. "At least until I can upgrade your Matrix." He returned to his original plan. "Now can you find this guy before he disappears again?"

…

Meanwhile. Way the hell across town.

Comic book stores tend to be home to some people who likely never leave their homes, although with the recent rise of Superhero movies being all the rage, they have been inhabited by more and more "normal" folk.

Miku was one such normal girl. Technically. On the outside, she was not a girl you'd expect to see inside one of these geek dens, but on the inside is a girl who only wants to know what it's like to be Superman. It was her typical Saturday afternoon. She was inside the comic book store buying her latest fix of manga and comics. She was at the a few things, the most recent issue of Justice League and a few Ooshima Tomo Doujins centered around Love Live. Mainly NicoMaki. There was also novel in her hands entitled "The Nightmare At Otonokizaka." A horror novel based in the Nightmare on Elm Street fandom.

She wore a bit of a disguise, mostly to keep hundreds of virgins from hitting on her. It was kinda hard for someone as pretty as her to go around without being hit on at least once a day. Her disguise was simple, U.S. Navy hat, sunglasses and a turquoise shirt. The guy at the register wore his usual Captain America T shirt that passed as a uniform here.

"Alright, that's $45.67." He told her.

Miku dug into her pocket and pulled out a fifty and handed it to him.

He took it and gave her her change. "You know Hatsune, you don't have to keep wearing that dumbass disguise every time you come in here."

"I do." She replied.

"Of course you do. Maybe you should tell that your brother." He chuckled. "How is he doing by the way?"

"8 confirmed kills. Coming home in a few months….theoretically anyway."

"8 that's it?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, ISIS isn't gonna kill itself." Miku joked.

The man behind the counter laughed. "We can only hope they do though."

Miku smiled. "True that." She agreed with him. "By the way, when will you be getting the next issue of The Rabbit and The Puppy?"

The register clerk groaned. "I don't know, but with the way the writer is, could be a couple of months."

"Damn." Miku grumbled. She sighed to herself. "Alright. Well thanks again."

"You too." He replied waving her out the door.

Miku opened the door to the streets. She stepped outside and took in the polluted air. If there's one thing that remains pretty constant, it's how much pollution is in the air, she's just been desensitized to it since she's been here practically her whole life. Another thing she constantly saw were cars and taxis driving up and down the road, 24/7, 365 (or 366 on leap years.) Every morning before school, she'd see a minimum of 20 taxis going by. It was kinda irritating considering that no one knew how to drive out here and just blamed the other drivers on the road, honking and screaming at each other like morons.

She walked out into the sidewalk carrying her bags along. She quickly stuffed her plastic bags of books into her backpack, before returning to her walk. Even if she didn't have to do anything yet today, she'd still need to find herself a way back to queens. That meant sitting on a train, or a bus, or a taxi. She got out her with one of her friends who owns a car, but she went down to Lower Manhattan a little while ago, and Miku was downtown in Times Square. It would seriously be faster to just walk there than to wait on a ride.

So for now she was on her way to go and get something to eat. Probably Burger King today. As she walked by, a loud piercing sound came from behind her. She turned around and saw the cause of the noise, six NYPD cars zipping by with their sirens on. She felt the wind blow past her as they drove by.

"Wow. I wonder what pissed them off?" Miku asked herself out loud. What did piss off the police was an armed robbery of a bank downtown. Three guys with guns came in walked out with some cash. "Oh well…" she mumbled returning to her walk. She continued on to wherever she was going for lunch.

If only she knew the officer inside one of the squad cars. Len and Rin both knew her pretty well by now.

…

Across town, a few minutes later. Len and Rin were walking together down the slowly emptying sidewalks. The roads were even beginning to clear up a bit, not a lot, but a bit.

The twins came back from New Jersey and were just kinda walking around now to kill some time. They had nothing better to do at the moment, so they just walked through the streets making conversation. Unfortunately, neither of them could find a topic that didn't involve insulting one another for an hour.

"I'm just saying Len, you're an idiot to the max." Rin told him.

"How does liking the Prequels make me a idiot?" Len defended himself.

"Dude, the Prequels sucked ass, you know that."

"I get it, everyone hated it because of Jar-Jar. But that's not what I'm saying-"

"What are you saying then?"

"That they're not as bad as they seem. The special effects were great-"

"There was too much CGI you moron, there were basically no actual sets bring used. It was basically all green screened. And when they did use practical effects, they sucked. Don't even get me started on the droid army or the Gungans ."

"Okay forget about the effects, how about the overall story." Len tired changing the subject.

"Yes, the one almost completely centered around politics and trade agreements." Rin mocked.

"Just Phantom Menace, everything else was-"

"Just filler to keep us entertained until Vader's first on screen appearance."

"Okay fine! How about the characters. Especially Anakin, how we follow him as he develops over the years." Len tried telling her.

"Because we all paid 20 dollars to watch a little kid become a whiny and bitchy teenager who only complained in the most crybaby ways ever." Rin told him again.

"Well how about the Goddamn lightsaber battles huh? Those turned out better than the originals." Len argued.

"You're trying to tell me that the Prequels are better." Rin accused him.

"I never said that, you're putting words into my mouth." Len tried defending himself again.

"That's apparently not the only thing you're putting in your mouth."

"Yeah well. Ummm." He waa running out of witty retorts. Actually he never really had any to begin with, but now he's running out of what he got. "You like Picard better than Kirk."

"And he's so thoroughly screwed, he resorted to the wrong franchise." Rin laughed at his stupidity.

"Why do I bring you anywhere with me?" Len groaned.

"Because you're a masochist and you enjoy getting thoroughly roasted by your little sister." Rin told him. After Len fidgeted around trying to think of a reply, he just groaned. "I win again bitch." She laughed in his ear.

Len gave her a hell of a shove into the streets as she hit a parked car. She quickly got off of it and smacked Len in the back of the head.

"Dude what the hell? What if there waa a car there?" Rin complained.

"I can sense everything around me. I knew there wasn't going to be one."

"Screw you and your powers."

Len smiled. "Someone's jealous of my powers." He mocked.

"Some superhero you are." Rin grumbled fixing her jacket.

"Tried being a superhero. That didn't work out so well." Len sighed. The last time he did the superhero thing, Miku turned him down and he just wound up pissing off some cops.

"Well maybe if you tried in life. Ever. You might be able to do it." Rin told him.

"I do try. That's the problem." Len sighed again. "Maybe we should just go home."

"And what, watch the Prequels?" Rin mocked again.

Len sighed. Her teasing was actually starting to get to him now, and he couldn't do dick about it because of his powers. He'd probably actually kill her on accident. Normally by now, Len would have punched her dead in the face like always, but since his powers increased his strength tenfold, no more like a hundredfold, it might be the equivalent of hitting her with a fully loaded minivan in the face. That and Luka was consistently dropping by to check on them, and it would do absolute wonders to his criminal record if Rin was beaten half to death (or to death) because of an argument about Star Wars.

He breathed some Zen into himself. He knew smacking her can wait until they weren't in public.

"Whatever…" the continued walking down the streets. They were passing some apartments, down the road was a bank and even further was downtown. "Where are we anyway?" Len asked.

"I think we're getting close to West Village now." Rin replied. "I think we should get out of here real quick. I don't like this place." Rin told him.

Len looked around at the neighborhood. Usually you can tell how safe it was based on the White-Black ratio, as racist and bigoted as that sounds, it's sadly usually correct. Fortunately, this neighborhood was pretty safe when compared to some other parts of New York. It wasn't perfect, but it was okay.

Len felt something. He wasn't sure what, but he felt something. He looked around trying to figure out what it was. Rin sighed. "Okay, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know. I sense something. Like a person, but I don't know why." Len replied.

"Aren't your powers to detect living people?" She asked him stupidly.

"Yeah… but for some reason I'm detecting someone over there and I can't quite figure out why I'm singing him out." Len said pointing to an alley up ahead.

Rin groaned. "Jesus Len. Could you be any more vague?"

"Sorry." Len grumbled.

Suddenly, something caught the attention of the twins. Police sirens off in the distance. "Maybe that was it?" Rin asked him.

"Why would I be sensing police officers over there if I'm sensing that guy there?" Len asked.

"If you're still picking up on it. Maybe we should just go?" Rin told him.

Logically speaking, yes, that would be the best choice in actions, but Len's an idiot, he wouldn't change course just because of that. He just shook his head. "We're fine. It's probably just a drunk guy pissing on the wall over there."

As they got closer to it, Len's head starting really going off on him. Something was really making his powers upset, and it was centered on the guy in the alley. It didn't occur to him that maybe he wasn't friendly. Maybe he would be the thing that set off a spark in the powder keg known as Len Kagamine.

When they were close enough, someone had jump out from the alley and grabbed Rin tightly. Len spun around to see a man with a black mask and suit holding Rin hostage with a pistol. He had a large duffle bag around his neck and he was twitchy as hell. Rin attempted to scream for help, but the attacker grabbed her by her throat and constricted it enough to cut off her voice.

"Rin!" Len suddenly cried out.

"Listen boy, if you don't want your little girlfriend hurt, you'll do exactly as I say." He commanded him.

_Why the hell does everyone assume girlfriend. Do we not look identical to one another? Are we not dressed the same enough?_ Len thought to himself. He brushed those angry thoughts aside for now and returned to the mugger. "Let her go." Len warned him.

"Not until you-" before he could finish that sentence, Len moved at an inhuman speed and grabbed his wrist and yanked it into a safe direction (in this case, up.) He pulled him by the arm and shoved Rin out of the way as the pistol discharged straight into the air. Len brought his knee up straight into his ribs at full speed and twisted his arms around, shoving him into the concrete.

Rin landed onto the floor and suddenly realized what Len was going to do, probably go over board and kill him.

She would be right because the next thing Len did was pulled his gun from his hand and broke his whole arm: disconnecting the arm from the socket and snapping his arm at the elbow, probably also over twisting the wrist. Len gave the guy a good old fashioned curb stomp to his back and let go of his arm.

"Len stop!" Before he could do one more, inevitably fatal blow, Rin jumped in and stopped him, shoving him out of the way before any more damage could be done. She tackled him to the concrete and started yelling at him. "Dude you're gonna kill him doing that."

Len couldn't comprehend what was happening anymore, for a second the only thing he could even think about was stopping him from killing Rin. He snapped back into reality. "What the… what the hell did I just do?" Len asked as he rose from his laying state. Rin got off him allowing him to sit up.

"You were going to murder him."

"I was gonna save you." he replied standing up.

"Len his arms are broken." Rin scolded him.

The mugger moaned out in pain. "Actually, it's just my right ar-"

"Shut up!" Len and Rin both yelled at him.

Rin turned her attention to Len again. "Dude, you need to restrain yourself, what if you killed him."

"Then that's one less evil person on they planet."

"Len do you even hear yourself?"

"He was gonna kill you." Len told her.

"I know but…" she suddenly couldn't come up with a counter argument. Suddenly behind them, a police car with its lights on pulled up. They both turned around to see the squad car that had pulled up belonged to a certain pink haired police officer. Luka. She stepped out of the squad car with get gun drawn.

She noticed the incapacitated criminal and two twins who look like they have no idea what's going on. "What happened here?" Luka asked her.

Len was the first to answer her. "That guy attacked Rin so I stopped him." And he left it at that.

Luka, still confused, pointed her Glock back at the mugger. "Alright. You have the right to remain silent-"

"Just shut up and cuff me already." He screamed at her. She just sighed and wrapped a handcuff around his wrist and began handcuffing him.

"Anything and everything you say will be used against you in the court of law, if you do not have an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand me?" Luka told him again.

"Yes." He was still in absolute agony.

Luka pushed a button on her radio. "Dispatch, this is Patrol 69. 10:92, Bank suspect apprehended."

"10:4" The voice on the radio replied.

Luka then turned back to the Kagamine twins. "Alright. What really happened because all of this has to go on my report tonight." She told them.

"Just like Len said. He attacked me from the alley and… Len just kinda laid him out." Rin told her.

Luka could tell that wasn't the whole truth, little Len destroying that big dude there, it was about as likely to happen as any Green Bay Packers fan to not be a fat cheese loving drunk white guy, but she let it slide. "Right. Are either of you hurt?"

"Uh Luka. What the hell was that?" Rin asked.

She sighed. "That man was one of a group of men who just robbed a bank just up the road a ways. I got a call over the radio about a robbery in progress and that all available units be brought over here to help. That's where I come in." She told them.

"So that means he-"

"Just robbed a bank and would likely have held you both prisoner for ransom." She told them flat out.

Suddenly a few more police cars pulled up. More NYPD officers came out. "Jesus Luka, tell me you didn't do that to him." The first officer jokingly asked her.

"Sadly, not this time. He was like that when I showed up." She replied. "Did we get anyone else."

"Yup. All of them were arrested a few moments ago except for this little bastard her who slipped away with all the money." He told Luka as he went over and checked his vitals. The robber was clearly struggling for air, but obviously still breathing fine since he's moaning in agony a lot. "He'll live. That much I can assure you." He told her. "Dispatch, 10:57. Ambulance needed for suspect."

"10:4, describe injuries."

"Broken arm, appears to have difficulty breathing, probably a couple broken ribs."

"10:4, Ambulance is en route."

Luka turned back to the twins again, this time her expression changed to one of actual regret. "I'm sorry you two, you have to go through this again but, you realize you have a long night too, right."

"What are we doing?" Len asked her. Last time this part happened, Len went off to avenge his mother, leaving Rin behind to deal with the most boring part of being a police officer. Luka straightened her hat.

She told him apologetically. "I have to fill out a huge report, most of it will be your accounts of what happened to him and why he's like that. You're gonna have to answer a bunch of questions tonight."

…

**A/N and the horrible reality of police work comes to the public. It's ALL paperwork. **

**Anyway the world series is what occupied my entire time a couple weeks ago, then I worked and updated another fanfiction I'm working on, did a one shot, started (but did not publish yet) another messed up fanfiction, worked, etc.**

**Anyway, I think our first real superhero chapter is coming right up. Next? Yeah, let's advance the plot a lot. Anyway, if feel like being a cool kid, when you review comment "Bye Bye Curse of the Billy Goat!" Somewhere in there, if you want that is, no one's making you. **

**See you next time.**

**-CJM80**


	11. And it only took 11 chapters

Queens, New York.

As with just about anywhere in the 5 main Boroughs of NYC: Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Staten Island, and Bronx, NYPD officers were everywhere. Including in your home.

Or in this case, the home of the one and only superpowered High School nerd, Len Kagamine. Of course she wasn't here for him, specifically him anyway, she was here because she had brought the twins home from a Manhattan Police station. The two were answering questions regarding the mugger who attacked them in West Village. However Len smashed his whole arm in when he attacked Rin, so that warranted a questioning.

Thankfully it only took Three Hours to interrogate and process the info regarding the incident, about an hour for every account in this case. Rin's, Len's and the Bank Robber gone mugger known only as "unnamed person."

Luka was a NYPD Officer, yes, however she wasn't a Manhattan Police Officer, she was in fact situated in Queens. When she heard the call for assistance to stop a heist in progress in Times Square, dispatch sent her in since she was right next to the Queensboro bridge anyway, so it wasn't too long a drive. She wasn't the only out of precinct office to arrive either, a couple of them were even from Bronx.

Luka had to return to duty in Queens after the whole heist ordeal and went about doing her usual thing: traffic stops, answering domestics, waiting on her newbie partner to buy her a donut. However she felt guilty about leaving the two stranded in Manhattan, so she waited at the train station for Len and Rin to arrive and drive them home. She was fortunate to clock out around the same time they got off the train. She drove her own personal vehicle down there (a blue '99 Chevy Impala) because, number one, she didn't want to intimidate any other drivers on the road, number two actually can't because of the sheer amount of officers that would need that car more.

After that had concluded, Luka took the liberty of driving them home. It was a simple drive home in Queens. She more or less just asked questions about the interview and whatnot. Nothing too extravagant. When they got home that's when the plot really advances, which kinda takes us to now.

"No Len, I'm not doing it." Rin contested.

"I'm just saying, if you can do it. I'll pay you." Len continued to dare her on.

"I'm not taking Luka's taser." Rin told him again.

"Chicken." Len laughed.

"Maybe you should do it."

"I could, but that would ruin the fun of you doing it." Len replied.

Rin just stopped when she heard Luka come in. "What are you guys talking about in here?" She asked genuinely.

"Forget it, I'm gonna watch TV." Rin sighed walked into the living room, leaving Len alone with the police officer. Suddenly he felt threatened for no particular reason. His powers weren't sensing anything right now, but he just felt scared around cops.

"What were you guys talking about?" Luka asked him again. She still wore her patrol uniform and cap.

He stopped to think of an answer, but was put on the spot so he had no idea what to reply with. "Ummm. Getting dinner?"

"Well aren't you glad I'm here?" Luka smiled.

_Wait. Why the hell is she still here? _"Ummm, Luka do you mind if I ask why you're here, shouldn't you be home. Or, beating up a homeless minority."

"Very funny Len…" Luka growled. "No I'm here because I want to be, and you two let me in." Luka told him.

"Well then leave." Len told her trying to shoo her away.

"You're not the owner of the house." Luka told him smiling.

"Well neither are you."

"Yet."

Len was about to respond when he realized he had nothing to reply to that with. He was stuck at that. "Uh." He thought for a second but then gave up. "Alright. What do you want?"

"The reason I'm here is the question you're looking for. And the answer is." She paused. "Dinner."

_What does she mean by dinner._ "So that means?"

"What do you think it means?" Luka asked him.

Len was more puzzled than a drunk guy in a mirror maze. "Are you buying us food, making it, having us make you it?" Len asked her. The officer looked at him like he was stupid.

"Maybe Rin's right, maybe you are just that stupid." Luka told him crossing her arms.

"Ummm… so you're getting us dinner?" Len asked.

"Yes Len. You two are getting dinner tonight." She told him.

Suddenly his, eyes lit up with excitement. He was filled with joy to know that he'd get some actual home made dinner for once. It wouldn't be the dirt tasting slop that his mom used to make and it wouldn't be the TV dinners they had been surviving on for the last week. Actual dinner.

"That's awesome. What are we having?"

"I don't know, gotta assess the situation. But it's gonna be good." She told him.

Len felt overjoyed to know he was getting food.

"Now go behave and watch TV with your sister." Luka told him.

Without missing a beat. "Yes ma'am." Len rushed into the living room with his sister and sat down next to her. She was watching Fox News, and the Heist was being discussed.

She suddenly looked confused as to Len's sudden change in attitude. "Okay..So what's gotten into you?" She asked him.

"Luka's making dinner." Len told him. Suddenly Rin's face lit up too.

"Holy crap, legit?"

"Yeah, we get to have real dinner for once."

Rin basically cheered at the thought. She raised her hands to the sky and let out a woo. "Finally. I hate those stupid TV dinners."

Len grabbed the remote and tuned it to whatever channel was on at the time. It's the news. They were busy discussing the recent heist that went down and the suspects involved. He changed the channel because he already knew all he needed to know, he was there. After fliping through them like a crazy man, it occurred to him that they all seemed the same. Mostly reality TV and drama's. That bored him so he turned on Netflix. Figured there'd probably be something on there to watch.

He sighed. "Damnit, there's gotta be something on TV."

Run chuckled. "I guess that's where you're wrong Lenny boy." She told him. Len just groaned as he rose from the chair. Rin turned her attention to the TV, looking for something to watch.

Len honestly didn't care about what was on TV, he just wanted to occupy time until Luka had finished making dinner. He just didn't want to sit in his room the entire time to do it. He dropped the remote and started pacing around the living room.

Rin noticed his anxious state. "You are too excited to eat Luka's food, like, anime level excited." Len of course ignored her and continued to go around in circles. Rin sighed. "Whatever. I'm gonna find something to watch, so if you don't mind."

Len heard her change the channel, but didn't pay any mind to it. He merely walked and waited, like a good Marine, he's standing by to stand by.

To Len, on a subconscious level anyway, it was less about the food and more about the thought that someone out there would care for them in a way that only their mother did. Even in such a screwed up place such as New York, someone was still good. Of course the food was primarily what excited conscious Len.

As Rin cycled through the channels, she came upon CNN, as usual. They were reporting on the heist, as the last station was. Rin sighed as they merely repeated the same thing as Fox, and CBS, and ABC. There wasn't much different about this, so it's understandable than Rin almost missed the change in topics.

"And in other news, police have identified a body found in the remains of the Hudson River Docks." The CNN reported started. "Investigators have uncovered the remains of Damion Wilson, better known as Slade." She continued to report as Rin turned to Len.

"Len I get the feeling you are, and will remain, the sloppiest moron on the planet."

"I didn't do anything." Len defended himself still going around the living room.

"Really?" Rin questioned. She turned it up a bit. "Because to me it looks like police found the dude you killed in the docks."

Len stopped to see what was happening on the news. The woman continued to report on the incident. "Slade is believed to be the killer of the four Anderson scientists last week."

…

Somewhere, a few blocks down.

The reporter continued to speak. "Police have no leads as to how the collapse occurred and how it may be connected to his death, but they see certain they are related."

Miku sat back in amazement. Somehow, that murderous assassin was whacked by a building falling on him. She sighed to herself. "Well. Now what?" She mumbled to herself, realizing there was not much left to do anymore. She had already read through most of the comics she had bought, so what was there left to do.

Her mom was busy tonight and her brother was still in Afghanistan. Boring, but not impossible to deal with. She grabbed her phone, figuring she'd call someone up and talk for a while. She pulled up her contacts list and searched through them. She texted her boyfriend first.

_Hey Alec. _

She started.

_What? I have homework to do._

Miku felt repulsed by that sentence. He normally was nicer when texting, but he was probably being bothered by his sister for something.

_Is your sister around? _She asked, trying to confirm her suspicion.

_Just broke my Xbox actually._

She sighed.

_Sorry. Any plans tonight or tomorrow?_

_My mom's bringing me to Staten island._

"Shit." She mumbled to herself.

Alec continued to text her. _Try someone else, maybe Rin? _

The news report continued.

"Police are still looking for any leads. They ask that if you have any credible information, to bring it to the police for a reward."

Miku looked to the TV. "Police." She thought to herself. She then cycled through her contacts for a bit before coming to Len and Rin's contact info. She had Rin's because she was one of her friends, and Len because she imputed his number onto the "blocked call" list. She was going to call or text Rin, but her phone was a little messed up and sometimes got phone calls and sometimes didn't.

That's AT&amp;T for you.

Of course there were rumors that Len and Rin were living with a cop now, only rumors, but credible enough for her to feel empathic.

She sighed also remembering that his mother just died too. The thought of that was still kinda fresh in her mind, actually kinda fresh in everyone's minds. She realized it was probably impossible to

"Damnit." She mumbled to herself. She knew she shouldn't, but she was going to anyway. She figured she text Len for a while, even I'd only to get in touch with Rin. See if he had anything interesting to say.

_Hey Len._

She texted. She waited a few moments basically expecting an instantaneous response considering she was dealing with Len. Of course a few minutes had passed before she got a response of any kind. She had just about given up by the time Len had responded.

_Yeah._

His first text from Miku and all he could reply with was, _yeah._ Kinda sad, but nonetheless a response. She texted back.

_Are you or Rin doing anything tomorrow?_

A few more moments pass before he replied.

_Rin's going to the movies._

She sighed.

_What is she going to see?_

Len replied.

_I think that Avengers movie._

Miku sat back for a moment with a huge smile. She liked that idea, sure liked it so much she had unintentionally sent her next text without thinking about the ramifications it might have.

_Hell yeah, I want to see that movie._

She sent that without having first thought it through. She tried to delete the message before Len saw it but realized it was hopeless.

Len responded in a predictable fashion. _The Avengers? I can come and get you if you want. _

"How that hell do you plan on doing that without a driver's licence?" Miku asked herself.

She sighed and texted back. _No. I don't want to go_ she stopped before continuing. _right now._

After a few moments Len responded. _Are you a closet otaku?_ Miku sighed to herself returning Len to the blocked list.

…

Back at the Kagamine household, Len just finished texting Miku apparently. His last text seemed sudden, "Are you a closet otaku?" That in itself was kinda strange, but he was genuinely interested now.

A little while ago, she said something at school that would seem suspicious enough, about how she's "not" obsessed with superheroes like Len was ever though he said nothing about being obsessed with anything. It sounded strange enough for him to want to investigate.

Whatever was the case, it was reason enough for him to investigate. If the possibility that he could get with Miku existed, even the tiniest most insignificant bit, he was gonna take it. Besides that, it would be a few minutes before Luka was done making dinner, so he might as well occupy his time by abusing his powers.

Len put his phone into his pocket and quickly grabbed his jacket. Rin noticed his sudden move towards the door and tried asking what he was doing.

"Len, what the hell are you doing? Weren't you the one who wanted all of Luka's food.

"Yeah, I'll get to that later, for now I have somewhere to be." he explained trying to hurry along.

"Where you idiot?" Rin asked getting fed up with Len.

"I'll explain later, if Luka asks, I ran to the gas station to buy a Pepsi." He explained running out the door. Rin sighed realizing he was gonna be gone for a bit.

Outside, Len hopped up on top of the house and looked down the street. He was able to sense the presence of plenty of people nearby him. He could feel Luka's soul, Rin's, the couple next door's. He couldn't really feel anything past a few blocks, but he knew if he moved he would.

He bunny hopped over to the roof of the adjacent house, making sure no one could see him. He looked around to see if he remembered where Miku lived.

She was on the bus the first few days of school, but then her mom started driving her to school everyday. He remembered that she was on before him so he knew where to start.

Len began his trek down the road until he sensed he presence. He remembered what she felt like at school, so he just had to keep an eye out for her aura. He began to move along the backwards route of his school bus, hopping from roof to roof, avoiding super running or gliding as that would give off his signature blue aura.

He continued down the road, passing by plenty of people and cars. To most he merely looked like a really fast free runner. As he passed by houses, he kept sensing some people he recognized from school, and some things he recognized as evil. He remembered how the mugger from earlier felt and saw similar presences along the road, in many house and many cars. _What the hell?_ He began to wonder to himself. _Is this really what is always happening. Are my powers still growing?_ He asked himself.

He grew up in this hell hole, so he even he felt sorry for it. But at the same time, he hated living here for that very reason. This whole city was the basically the east coast version of Chicago. Full of corrupt politicians, and hateful people.

Still, the thought that the city he grew up in was as bad as he thought scared him more than he was letting on. From what he could tell, his powers were constantly growing. He was becoming able to tell different life forces apart and could become very proficient at superheroing his way around.

That was likely the tip of the iceberg, there's no telling what could happen in a few years, maybe even a week. Who knows. All Len knew, at that moment anyway, was that something had to be done.

As he followed along the route of the school bus, he soon found a presence he recognized. Miku's. He slowed himself down to a subtle jog before finally stopping.

"Is that her?" He wondered to himself. He crept onto the roof of the house he believes to be Miku's. He slowly makes his way over to the window to peek inside.

He poked his head against the top of the window the same way Kotori from Love Live "Kotobombs" people. He took a glimpse in to see there was definitely a blue haired girl watching TV in there. _Found her._ He thought to himself. _Now I gotta know if she's really into this stuff._

He figured he'd have to be out of there quick before she spots him. He wasn't wearing his mask so he'd be screwed if he was caught. That and it was incredibly stalker like to just look at someone through their windows like this. Len might have been the furthest thing from a model citizen, or even person in general, but even he had standards.

He looked around her room from his vantage point. There were a few posters on the wall. Just as he figured. Captain America poster here, a few figurines on the wall there. Even the sight of hundreds of comic books on the shelves. Len smiled as he leaned something new, retreating to the roof again, avoiding detection.

"So she does like this stuff?" He thought to himself. He always wanted a chance at dating the cheerleader captain, now He knows how to do it. He'd kill two stones with one bird. He slowly got back to his feet. "If what I've seen is true, then all I have to do is be Miku's hero."

He turned to the New York skyline. The empire state building stood tall above basically everything else being visible, even if only a little bit, from here in queens.

He looked back down to the floor, underneath which was where he saw Miku earlier. He followed her aura go downstairs. He looked around himself, plenty of people whose aura's were not of good intent. But there were also those who were like Miku, innocent, non threatening.

Len took a deep breath. "Even if I can't have her, I'll still be the hero she wants…" be paused before finishing his own personal vow. "I'll be a superhero."

...

Kaito laid in wait in his uncomfortable bed. The mattress he laid on required replacing, parts of the springs underneath were poking through and jabbing him slightly. He would have preferred the end of the day to be relaxing since the whole day prior was another restless, and painful day of tests.

Being pelted by rubber bullets to see if he could dodge them. The answer to that was a pretty simple no. Of course a few other tests had transpired, most of them had been to see what the range of his powers were.

Outside of that, he was merely treated like a lab rat simply because they wanted to know what he was capable of. He was the only one of his kind… that they knew of anyway. It concerned everyone because they all knew that Kaito was capable of so much, which is part of the reason they were trying to gauge how far his powers extended.

Kaito himself was honestly trying to figure out what he could do.

In fact, a few minutes prior, he could swear he saw people walking around outside his room. Which would technically be impossible due to the wall and door blocking the view. It was like he could see their souls. It was weird, but he could still see them without interrupting his normal FOV.

He sighed.

"Damnit." Kaito groaned to himself. He looked around his tiny room. "There's gotta be something to do in here."

Of course that wasn't the question he was hoping to have answered. He merely wanted an answer as to why he was here.

He looked towards the door again and watched a few people walk by. There was something about them that didn't seem right, but he disregarded that. He watched them slowly make their way out of sight.

The mere sight of people walking by was driving him insane. Kaito sighed. "Alright. That's it. I want some answers." he got up from his bed.

He made his way over to the door and investigated it. Nothing to suggest it was alarm protected. He looked around to make sure there was no one else doing their rounds.

No one.

He decided now was the time to act. He took his window of opportunity and started breaking the door down from the hinges. After a few moments of wiggling and tugging, the door came loose. He pulled it clean off and checked his surroundings. No one in the pure white hallway.

"Alright." He said to himself putting the door back. He was outside, now what? He looked down the hallway to where he saw those guys go earlier.

He followed the hallway while crouched down to avoid making too much noise. If being trained by the Navy SEALS has taught him anything, it's how to not get caught doing something. He continued along the walkway until he saw people.

He quickly hid behind a corner as they came closer. The footsteps of the facility workers was loud enough for him to judge their distance. A few years away. Kaito waited until they were basically point blank to strike.

Once they were a few feet from him, he quickly turned the corner a took down both of them in a sudden flurry of punches and grabs, knocking them both down in the process.

Kaito watched the two men hit the floor and proceeded to drag them out of sight before continuing on his way. He followed along the hallway, keeping an eye out for more workers. Surprisingly, most of the

…

The moonlight shone through the window like a spotlight.

…

**A/N That took longer than I was hoping. Well luckily for me, now we're getting to the fun parts. The actual superhero parts that you came to see, and it only took… a couple years? Damn. I suck. Better late than never I guess.**

**If you're still faithfully reading, let me know down below. Thanks guys.**


End file.
